happy holidays, Rizzolis
by jfiggaz
Summary: This is the sequel to "Hype of Type". We meet Jane and Maura after the gun went bang,bang as they prepare for Christmas and New Years.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Party People, school is over. So I promise to update all my active stories shortly. Remember reviews are love. Also, I do not own Rizzoli and Isles and no copyright infrigement is intended. The story is mine.**

**"**What is that," Maura asked as she cocked her head to the side? Jane sped past her to the fire place trailing leafs, snow, and footprints across their hardwood floor. Maura rolled her eyes, sighed at the big mess, and stared at the shrub that her wife dragged in the house.

"A Christmas tree, Maur," Jane smiled as she danced in front of the fire place.

"A Christmas tree," Maura quizzed "It looks more like an overgrown bush."

"It's a Charlie Brown Christmas tree," Jane grinned.

"What happened to the tree I ordered, the Abeis fraseri, the Fraser fir? Jane tell me you didn't get into a spat with Smitty my family has been ordering trees from there since I was a little girl. Not to mention he delivers which is why I don't understand why you and Frankie had to pick the tree up? "It's Rizzoli tradition to pick up the tree or trees." I haven't gotten a call from Ma so I'm guessing, she got her tree not the bush I see before me."

"Yes, Ma got her tree," Jane smiled by this time she'd shimmied out of her boots and coat. She walked over and kissed Maura's forehead.

"So where is our tree," Maura huffed?

"Rachel Clark is having a hard time with Christmas this year. She didn't take Danny's death well and his little girls deserve a decent Christmas. They've been through a lot this year. So Korsak, Frost, Frankie, myself and a bunch of officers are trying to help out," Jane sighed "I gave them our tree. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first that was wrong but after collecting for presents, new coats, we were short a tree. I didn't realize how exclusive or expensive the tree was until we picked it up. Maur, don't be mad."

"How I could I be mad? That is so unbelievably sweet, Jane. Although, I was prepared to blow a gasket. The Isles family takes Christmas very seriously. I don't have many fond childhood memories except for Christmastime. My parents would dote on me. We had a tree trimming party every year until I was in college. My mother baked sugar cookies herself and I've must have seen every Christmas movie ever made. Even with all the holiday parties they attended, they made time for me during the holidays."

"Now I feel like a douche bag. I should've known because your house always looks like a Macy's window after Thanksgiving. I'm surprised you didn't hire Christophe to decorate this year."

"I thought this year would be a little low key. The Clarks aren't the only people that had a rough year," Maura exhaled as she slipped her hand under Jane's turtleneck and rubbed her fingers over the exit wound scar.

"I feel guilty sometimes that I survived and so many other good cops didn't. Danny was one of the few guys who didn't give me shit in the Academy. Although we ended up working different beats and departments we still were friends. I still remember he and Rach's wedding, I think the entire precinct was completely wasted that night. Those little girls look so much like him." Jane spoke softly. She took a deep breath to fight the tears that welled in her eyes.

"Jane," Maura whispered as she pulled the detective in a tight embrace. "I think it is amazing what you guys are doing. I can't imagine what those girls or Rach are still going through. Don't feel guilty Jane because you had no control over what happened eight months ago. We may never get completely over what happened that day. There were moments when I felt guilty too but guilt will destroy you. What I am now is thankful and humble that I wasn't made a widower only after one week of marriage. I'm gracious that I didn't have to bury another little brother. You should only feel blessed and privileged you get to come home to disappoint your wife with a shrub."

"Maur, I love you so much. You are definitely my better half," Jane whispered while she kissed the doctor's forehead.

"I know," Maura chuckled "Now please explain to me why you thought a shrub would be a proper replacement for an nine foot tree."

"I have no fucking clue what I was thinking," Jane laughed "Smitty was going to throw it away and I know how much you wanted the Fraser fir so I thought since I couldn't get one anywhere in Boston. Trust me I called around I would give at least a piece of one."

"Sometimes I question your logic, Det. Rizzoli. I can put maybe four ornaments on this disaster of a tree," Maura smiled.

"Relax, I know how much you like to decorate trees. So I told Rach and the girls that we would have a decorating party tomorrow at noon. And I know you have special ornaments, so I made sure Ma left you a few spots on the tree over there."

"You think you're sly don't you," Maura smiled.

"More like cunning," Jane shrugged.

"Well make sure you use all that cleverness, when you mop up all those needles and slush you tracked on our floor. I'm going to your parents house to help put popcorn on a string."

"Wait, do you have to tonight? I was thinking Chinese, the Celtics, and a couple of bottles of cabernet," Jane whined.

"Later when I get back," Maura cooed.

"But it so late and cold and I want to snuggle. I've spent all day wrestling trees," Jane huffed.

"It seven o'clock, Jane. You left work at five to get the tree. Plus, I promised your mother that I would help her with the tree. You are more than welcome to join us," Maura shrugged.

"I guess at least I get to yell at the screen with Pop," Jane smirked.

"Only a couple of hours. I promise," Maura cooed.

Jane laughed "Honestly it is a shame how much you coax me into going to MY parent's house. You would think they were my in-laws. Maura you are truly the daughter my mother wished she had."

"Mop, so we can go. I'm going to collect the ornaments that I want to put at your mother's house.

Jane headed for the supply closet as Maura went to the basement. She looked through her ornaments which were neatly packed and labeled. She chose about a dozen to take over to the older Rizzoli household but set aside four for her "tree". The ornaments that were to decorate the Charlie Brown tree were too special to leave Maura's possessions. The first was a silver ornament with Maura's baby picture imprinted on it, it was inscribed with Maura's first Christmas 1980. The second ornament was a porcelain ballerina in mid pirouette, her mother bought it for her the year she was a sugar plum ferry in the Boston production of the Nutcracker. The third was a wooden drummer boy made by a village child named Kofi, when she was apart of Doctor's Without Borders in Zaire. The last was a tiffany's frame with a picture of her and Jane in Santa hats. It was another Frankie photograph, they both had whipped crème on the tips of their nose and cocoa mustaches with a childish grin.

Maura paused and smiled at the picture. Tears slid across her face at the thought that would've been their last Christmas if Jane hadn't lived. She centered the diamond on her wedding ring in the middle of her finger and wept big sloppy, ugly tears. Maura was just a centimeter from losing the only thing she ever wanted, a family.

"Maur, I'm finished," Jane yelled from the basement door.

"Ok, I'll be up in a sec," Maura cracked.

Jane noticed the difference in her wife's voice which cause her to run down the stairs. She found the petite blond holding their picture covered in tears. Instantly, she wrapped her olive toned arms around the alabaster skin of her partner.

"One centimeter," Maura whispered.

"I promise I will never be on your slab or anyone else's until I'm old and gray. I promise to never put you through anything like that ever again. Maura I couldn't let Frankie die or for that asshole to open fire on any other officer," Jane protested.

"I know," Maura halfheartedly smiled. She wiped her tears with the corner her sweater sleeve, then she kissed Jane slow and sweet like two teenagers first kiss. "We better get moving, I told your mother seven thirty and I'm sure we going to be late now."

"Ok. Do you need help carrying anything?"

"No," she shook her head. "Start the car, I'll be up in a minute."

By the time Maura entered the car, Jane had gotten the car warm to Maura's optimum temperature. The doctor placed the ornament box on the floor of the car and slid inside. The ride through the lightly dusted streets was quiet and unassuming. Jane asked Maura if she wanted to talk more but the ME replied that she had her moments. When they arrived at Jane's childhood home, the detective opened her wife's door, grabbed the box, and offered a hand across the slippery drive. Maura fumbled with the keys before she could unlock the door it swung open with Frankie, on the other side with a mouth full of candy canes.

"Hi, Frankie," Maura said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Hi, Maur," He smiled "I see you didn't kill my sister for that ridiculous bush she brought home."

"Hi, asshole," Jane chided. "Are you going to let us in? It is fucking freezing."

"Language," Maura and Frankie admonished in unison.

"Don't start Franco," Jane warned.

The detective hung their coats and went to living room where she heard her father yelling at the game. Maura went to the kitchen to find Angela. Her mother-in-law was holding a bowl under the air popcorn popper as she sung "Silent Night".

"I'm here, Ma," Maura raised her voice just over the machine.

"Great, I was starting to worry. Usually you're not late at all, then I remembered my daughter went home after she dropped off the tree," Angela smiled "Jane will be late to her funeral."

When she saw Maura's face wince, she turned off the machine.

"What happened," Angela cooed?

"Nothing, um Jane was telling me what she was doing for the Clarks. I guess it put me in an emotional mood thinking about Rachel and the two little girls. Now I can't seem to shake the eeriness of how close I was to becoming a widow. Jane can be so reckless, I cringed when she was cleared for work. I thought I was ok but I'm not. My heart stops when Frost calls the office, when they're out in the field or he comes downstairs instead of Jane. It just this overwhelming sensation of uncertainty. It's almost like I'm waiting for the day he says "I'm sorry Maur, she didn't make it.""

"Have you talked to Jane," Angela asked?

"We talk and every time she says I promise to never hurt you or doing anything like that again. Jane has to be superwoman, it's her nature. I know if a situation similar were to happen again, Jane wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice herself. I'm terrified," Maura sighed.

"Jane will be ok. I make my children wear a St. Michael shield. I know you're not very religious and neither is Jane but I have my children, when other parents had to bury theirs. Jane will be Jane. She spent a lifetime spraining ankles, wrists, broken noses and collarbones. Jane has knack for getting herself banged up of which you're already aware. You're right she would give her life for others. You have to love her for who she is and not be broken by or hate her for what she'll never be. Trust me Maur, you'll get the hang of it. You two had a rough start as newlyweds, there will come a time when the dust will settle."

"It doesn't feel that way," Maur exhaled.

Unbeknownst to the two Mrs. Rizzolis, Jane was listening on the other side of the kitchen door. Her heart sunk into her shoes, the last thing she would ever want to do was make Maura sad and anxious. The familiar sensation of helplessness washed over her, she inhaled deeply, and put on a brave face.

"Just grabbing a few beers and Dad wants to know if there's any bruschetta left," Jane asked?

"In fridge, in the red Tupperware, the bread is in the box," Angela replied "Janie are you hungry, there is ravioli in the fridge."

"No, Ma we're going to get Chinese after you and Maura gussy up the tree. Dad finally got it in the perfect spot. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, baby. Maura and I was just talking shop on what it is to be married to a Rizzoli. Help you father finish pulling all the decorations out of the attic."


	2. Cocoa Conversations

**Thank You Thank You Thank You for all the reviews. It def makes a writer feel special. Don't stop leaving them. Keep em comin. Enjoy**

Jane and Maura made it home a little before ten, flurries dropped from the sky and covered the couple before they scurried inside.

"Cocoa," Maura asked? It was the first thing she said directly to Jane all night.

The detective pulled off the heavy coat from her wife's delicate shoulders, then replied "Yes, I would love some of your special cocoa. Maura are you sure you don't want to talk about it. You know what Dr. Lambert says about open communication. I know you're upset, it's ok to tell me why."

"Jane I'm tired of talking. I'm not saying that I'm unwilling to open up but I need some time to process my feelings. Right now I want to make cocoa for my frozen wife, who slid off her parents" roof while putting up Christmas lights."

"Nothing broke Maura. Frankie and I use to jump off that roof all the time. I just got the wind knocked out me when I landed in the snow. While you make the cocoa I'm going to take Jo out once around the block," Jane chided.

"Are you angry?" Maura sighed.

"Are you?" Jane responded.

"Hurry back, Jane fifteen minutes," Maura said. "It will be finished in fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes, Mrs. Rizzoli," Jane smiled, then pecked her wife on the lips.

Once Jane and Jo made it to the end of the block, Jane let out the loudest "FUCK". What the hell was she going to do or say? She knew she was driving the young ME crazy with her antics. _If I keep this up, we'll be filing for divorce soon. _Jane wanted to cry but tears in this weather wasn't the best idea. Jo went in record time and the detective entered the house with five minutes to spare.

"Maura, I'm back," Jane yelled from the foyer. She lined her boots in the corner, hung her coat, scarf and hat, then stuffed her gloves in her coat pocket. "Maur, honey I'm back," Jane repeated. She walked into the kitchen and found two mugs of hot cocoa on the granite countertop but the Spanish tile floor was covered in colorful bits of porcelain and ceramic, pieces.

"Maur," Jane called panicked. The ME was in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hand, her face was flushed and her eyes red.

"What happened, sweetheart," Jane cooed?

"Did you put Jo in the spare bedroom I don't want her to cut her paws," Maura whispered.

"Jo's in the sun room she's fine. What happened, Maura there are pieces of mugs all over the kitchen floor? Your hand is bleeding."

"I cut myself as I was cleaning up. It's fine, a superficial wound. I just need to bandage my hand. I'll be out in a sec, drink your cocoa before it get's cold."

"Fuck the cocoa. What the hell is going on? You need to talk to me Maura," Jane demanded.

"Tomorrow we'll talk, I promise. Tonight I want to lay in front of the fire with my cocoa and my wife listening to Ella Fitzgerald sing Christmas standards. Even if it's only for a few hours I would like to be a normal couple."

"Ok," Jane agreed. "I guess we can use the break but at least let me see the cut." Maura revealed the thin red line across the palm of her hand, Jane kissed it. "It's about time I kissed one of your booboos, God knows you've kissed countless of mine."

"Jane," Maura stated "Don't forget to take the Flexaril, the muscle relaxant you'll be pretty stiff tomorrow after falling. I still think we should have gone to the ER you may have some internal damage or a concussion."

"Luckily I fell into four feet of snow and not from the highest part of the roof. I'm fine, I promise."

"You promise a lot, Jane," Maura whispered "Go check on Jo and set up Ella I'll be out in a minute."

Jane closed the doors to the sun room but Jo and Bass had already made their way to their favorite corner. The tortoise and terrier were nodding in their beds. Jane poured the cups of hot cocoa back into the sauce pan to reheat them, then plugged up Maura's iPod to their stereo system and selected "Ella Fitzgerald wishes you a swingin Christmas". She dug her toes into the soft carpet of their living room before putting on her slippers. Last she grabbed a broom from the supply closet and began sweeping up the fragments of mugs.

Jane loved their living room, she didn't have many requirements when they bought the house. And cared less about the interior decorating with the exception of the living room. Jane must have sat on a thousand couches with Christophe, touched hundreds of carpets, put her feet on dozen of coffee tables. The only thing the designer and the detective didn't discuss was the 52" television that hung over the mantle piece. Maura had offered to build Jane an entertainment room in the basement, a place where she and the boys could be hooligans but Jane declined. She said "Maur, it's a living room which means it's suppose to be lived in, spilled on, messed up. I'm not going to the basement to watch tv, plus I like to be close to the kitchen while I'm yelling at Sox, Celtics, the Pats, and DC United."

"Take this," Maura demanded as she slipped two small pills in the detective's hand which broke Jane from her reverie.

"Ok, I put the cocoa back in the pot. I know how much you hate it cold," Jane smiled.

"You don't have to clean up, it was my tantrum. I'll clean it up," Maura exhaled.

"Tantrum? So is that why we don't have any mugs with the exception of you John Hopkins Med School mug, my Boston Police Academy one, and the one that I stole from McGuinty's in Baltimore. Relax, Maur, I got this, the fire place is on, your favorite blanket is on the couch. Go Dr. Rizzoli"

"You're not going to ask about the tantrum?"

"You said tomorrow. Tonight I want to cuddle with my patient wife, in front of the perfect fire, drinking her amazing hot chocolate. I'm going to have a thick chocolate mustache, which I will bury in my wife's beautiful blond curls while she attempts to scat like the greatest Jazz singer that ever lived."

"I love you, Jane," Maura whispered.

"I know," Jane replied sheepishly.

"Sometimes it feels like you don't know or you don't care. Then you sweep up the mess that we've made and remind me why I love you more than life itself. Loving someone is one entity but building and being apart of family is another. You just reminded me in this moment that we are building a family and apart of a family. I forget that from time to time because I only had to be responsible for myself for so long. I realized that sometimes my reactions are selfish. If I lose you like Rachel lost Danny with two children. I promise not be devastated but revel in the fact you were good, honest, and never left a man behind or down even at the price of your life. I will have pride."

"Maura I love you more than anything, anyone of God's green earth. Pop and I talked on the roof and the ring on my finger means so much more than taking out the garbage, opening your door, deicing your car in the winter. It's always remembering that my first commitment is us and our family. Jane and Maura Rizzoli. I love my family, my friends, my job but I love you more. I'm sorry there are times that you question that. I would never want to jeopardize the greatest gift I've ever been given."

"Jane pour the cocoa, you're going to make me cry. I've done enough of that today. Not to mention it's your day for the advent calendar," Maura pointed at the twenty-four tiny wooden boxes lined on the mantle piece.

"Well while I pour would you read the note that's inside," Jane smiled.

"Hey, Hey, Hey Ho Ho Ho it's ten days til Christmas," Maura chuckled.

"Ok what the hell is the gift," Jane quizzed?

Maura handed the brash detective a small slender box wrapped in gold leaf paper.

"Babe, you got to stop taking these advent gifts to Nordstrom's to get wrapped. These are just advent gifts countdown trinkets till the good stuff like maybe season tickets to the Sox," Jane smiled.

"Just open it, baby cakes," Maura teased.

"Babycakes you effin hate that word. This must be horrible," Jane laughed.

Jane peeled back the beautiful paper to reveal the Fat Albert Christmas DVD.

"Maur, how did you know Frankie broke the tape last Christmas. He is going to be so psyched when he hears what my sweet cheeks got me," Jane exclaimed. She pulled the ME in for a long, hot passionate kiss. "Forget Ella we have to see what happens in the junkyard."


	3. Waffles Anyone

**Hey Party People thank you for the input. Thank You for the reviews. Keep it going.**

"Wake up, Jane," Maura kissed with a childish grin. "It's almost nine and I want to pick up some special ornaments for the girls and lunch. Come on Jane, move. I know you took the muscle relaxants."

"Alright, alright. I swear at Christmastime is the only time your big brain reverts to being kindergartner," Jane smirked. "I did fall off of a roof last night."

"Yes I know Santa's not so dexterous helper," Maura smiled as she ripped the covers off the drained detective.

"Dexterous? So much for the big brain theory? Can I least have coffee before we leave?"

"You can have coffee, bacon from a pig, and my famous waffles if you move now."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I can't believe you actually brought pork in the house," Jane grinned excitedly. When she swung her legs off the side of the bed and attempted to stand up. A radiant pain shot through her thighs and settled in the back. "Shit," Jane grimaced before she hit the floor.

"No No No," Maura said each word shooting quickly and fast like a machine gun. "You can't move and I hate to go Christmas shopping alone. It's like the only thing I can't do alone. Usually, I would go with the parents of the group homes I sponsor during the holidays. Even some of the sorority sisters from."

"Maur, I'm still on the fucking floor and you're worried about a shopping partner," Jane chuckled.

"Language, right, I'm sorry Jane let me help you up," Maura stated.

"Look Frankie's working, Ma's making pies for the church. Your parents won't be here until Christmas Eve. Go fix my waffles, I know the perfect person to go Christmas shopping with you," Jane smiled.

Maura left for the kitchen and Jane searched for her phone.

"Frosty B," Jane spat once she heard the hello. "Get your ass over here, Maura's making waffles.

"Waffles? Turkey or pork bacon," Frost asked?

"Pork," Jane responded proudly.

"Ok, I'll be over there in fifteen. I'm just leaving the barbershop," Frost grinned.

"Great see you then," Jane said.

"Wait, wait, wait Jane. Why am I getting Maura's delicious waffles and I assume magnificent cocoa," Frost quizzed?

"Can't I just feed my partner," Jane smirked.

"Spill it, Janie. Don't try to run game on me, I have four older sisters. If I know anything I know when I'm being manipulated by a woman."

"I need you to go shopping with Maura and help her decorate the Clark's tree," Jane winced.

"Shopping with Maura? Oh Rizzoli that is worth more than waffles and hot chocolate. We should never forget this summers fourth of July party. I didn't know they made forty different weaving for tikis," Frost laughed.

"So I owe you one Frosty B, you know I'm good for it," Jane smirked.

"I know you are. As long as we are done by three, my nephews have a hockey game at four. And Uncle B has to be front row," Frost smiled.

"Hockey? You never want to go to a Bruins game, when me, Korsak, and Frankie go," Jane quizzed.

"I will when Jarrod and Anthony Johnson are in the starting lineup," Frost replied.

"Who was that," Maura asked as she brought in a tray stacked with waffles.

"Your mystery date," Jane smiled "Did you make cocoa?"

"No but I can whip some up," Maura grinned "Who is my mystery date? Tell me it's not your cousin Marsha. I know you think we hit it off but she's a little exhausting. She never stops talking about her kids and her husband, and the things she bought from Pottery Barn."

"Marsha is exactly like Ma," Jane rebutted "You love Ma."

"You know what I never thought of her in that light. I suppose your right. It's kind of like the photograph syndrome."

"Photograph syndrome," Jane quizzed?

"You know you never really care about a picture unless your in them. I don't mind your mother's stories because they're about you, Frankie, Tommy or Pop and you're my family. I find the anecdotes fun and pleasing."

"Photograph syndrome, my ass. You stole that from "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia," Jane laughed.

"I knew I heard it somewhere. Oh no your trash television is affecting my memory," Maura teased. "Well, if Barry is coming over for waffles and cocoa you need to will yourself of bed. We don't receive guest in our pajamas or remain in the bedroom. I know you don't feel well but they're some codine on the tray. Take it Jane, TAKE IT JANE! Tonight we have tickets to the Nutcracker."

"It won't be Christmas without the Nutcracker. God forbid we miss it," Jane smiled. "Alright let me get dressed this may take ten minutes instead of my usual two. I want to receive Frost as properly as possible, Mrs. Dalloway."

"Funny, Jane never took you as a Woolf fan," Maura smiled "But I hope, I'm nothing like Mrs. Dalloway."

"You're not except when you say receive guest. I mean I would be a shitty spouse if you felt like her. Do you want to talk about why we can't have more than three people over for coffee or cocoa?"

"Later, I think I heard Frost at the door," Maura smiled.

"Barry," Maura smiled as she leaned into the front door "I hear your escorting me today. I promise it will be as fun as forth of July."

"Wait I'm not sure if I can handle that type of fun," Frost laughed.

"Come in, I was just about to make a fresh batch of waffles and start your cocoa," Maura grinned.

"Ok, Maur it's nine-fifteen you have until three o'clock. Ant and Jarrod have a hockey game today at four," Frost stated.

"If we leave here at ten that would be five hours. I think I can get it done in five hours," Maura stated.

"You're not hyperventilating, so you must honestly believe that," Frost teased.

"Sit down Frosty B," she teased.

Barry was chowing down on a hot plate of waffles and Maura was making small talk, when Jane entered the room. The detective was wearing a long silk robe, over silk pajamas, a pair of leather loafers, and one of Maura's scarves as an ascot.

"Bernard, my dear boy. I'm so happy to receive you," Jane stated in a bad English accent?

"Jane, what the hell," Frost quizzed?

"I hope my wife, has been a gracious hostess. I see the good doctor has offered you her delightful waffles and delicious cocoa. I appreciate that you will be escorting Mrs. Rizzoli down the high street."

"Please stop Jane," Maura laughed.

"Please Rizzoli, you sound like a street urchin from Oliver Twist," Frost chuckled. "You're definitely looking good for someone who fell off a roof."

"Maura," Jane steamed.

"I didn't tell him," Maura grinned still laughing at her wife dressed like Hugh Hefner.

"Frankie and I went out for beers last night. He told me how you," Frost started

"Don't ole chap we have a lady in the room," Jane interrupted

"Right, good sir we shouldn't discuss such matters in front of the fairer sex," Frost replied in a slightly better gawky English accent.

"The fairer sex is liberated, equality does not hang on the heels of the morrow but in the here and now. Today Lord Rizzoli and Young Frost we have surpassed the dawn of new awakening, we can taste the dew of change even on a day as this which is as cold as a witches teat," Maura said with a perfect Knightsbridge accent.

"Way to ruin it Elizabeth Bennett," Frost shook his head.

"I said Mrs. Dalloway but yea Maur way to ruin it," Jane grimaced.

"Yea well you guys suck. I hate when you do that," Maura whined "I'll be ready in five, Bernard."

As soon as Maura stormed off Jane and Frost fell over in a tumultuous up roar. It brought Jane to tears partly because it was hilarious to mess with Maura and partly because she was in tremendous pain.

"So what possessed you to moonwalk on your parents roof? You know how skiddish Maura has been since your captain save-a-ho routine at the precinct," Frost said.

"Captain save a ho?" Jane quizzed?

"You know what I mean," Frost shook his head.

"I know, I know Maura is like best wife you couldn't even imagine. I have to make it up to her. I mean Christmas is her favorite holiday so I need to make this one extra special. Do you know what she's getting me?"

"Maybe, why do you ask me this every year, you already know I never tell. Don't badger Frankie we all know he can't hold water, Maura hasn't shared a present idea with him in three years."

"Ok, I need some ideas. No jewelry, no electronics, no fucking clue what to get her. But I did manage to buy a first edition of _Fountainhead _by Ayn Rand and of _The Wizard of Oz. I need something else that says she is extra special."_

"_I got an idea. Meet me on Monday after work," Frost smiled._

"_I'm ready," Maura chided "Tweedle Dee are you ready."_

"_We were just playing, Maur," Frost chuckled. "Don't be mad." "Yea, don't pout Maura because if you do Santa won't come. And Santa sent me an email of all the things he's going to get you. I mean you should really wait till Christmas night to be naughty,"Jane said in her most seductive and sultry voice._

"_Won't I get arrested if I'm naughty," Maura cooed._

"_Trust me you want to get locked up," Jane replied cooly._

"_Stop if you want to get your waffles back you know how weak my stomach is," Frost joked "You are just as bad as my parents. My father use to yell "Baby I got the Al Green and the KY" still gives nausea. _


	4. It's Saturday

**Thank you for the love via reviews. I appreciate all the folks that read my insanity. Well consider this my PSA because this story is about hit some turbulence. I have turned on seatbelt sign, please fasten your seatbelts and do not move around the cabin. Enjoy and Review. **

"A Range Rover ," Frost stunned as he opened the door for the young ME. The sky was clear but the wind was biting. Maura directed him to small boutique in Cambridge filled with Christmas trinkets.

"You think Jane will hate it," Maura sighed disappointed.

"Well, a Range Rover is a very expensive vehicle. You know how Jane feel about your money," Frost warned.

"Jane needs to get over that. Not to mention I have other motives for buying a SUV. I'm absolutely tired of riding around in a unmarked squad car. Jane insists on driving but hates to drive my car which is our car because we're married. Lastly, I want the room for car seat. My coupe doesn't fit a car seat."

"Are you?"

"Six weeks, it was this crazy thing Jane and I did to christen the new house," Maura sighed.

"What, who christens a new house by getting knocked-up?"

"I told you it was crazy. I mean Jane was cleared for active duty, we finally closed and decorated the house. When we got married Angela gave us a certificate to a cryogenic sperm bank, that expired in six months. Now I'm not sure why I agreed to such lunacy, Jane has that affect on me. We did the consultation and selected a donor because Angela wore us down. Karla Talucci's son Mikey is a lab technician there, so she said she's know if we visited. The plan was to order some of the sperm and then flush it. But Jane had this kinky idea, her kinky ideas always seem great on tequila"

"Woah, virgin ears," Frost spat.

" I wasn't suppose to be ovulating .No one thought I would get pregnant."

"That's a line from an after school special," Frost teased.

"Statistically it often takes weeks for a couple to conceive. Especially since I'm no longer in the prime age for child bearing," Maura said matter of fact.

"Or one drunken night with a turkey baser," Frost chuckled "Does Jane know?"

"No, No please don't tell her. I'm considering terminating the pregnancy," Maura whispered.

"What?"

"I mean it was a insane, illogical mishap and let's not forget I'm married to Mrs. Glass. An infant would be overwhelming right now. I'm sure Jane would be extremely livid and terrified. We are still enduring the aftershock of Bloody Sunday."

"What?"

"I'm unsure about my entire life, right now." Maura whimpered "Do you think I should buy a train set to run around the skirt of the tree," Maura asked as if their previous conversation had been about the weather.

"I suppose. Have decided on the bulbs you wanted?" Frost replied this was his third "should I keep it" conversation. The first was with his oldest sister Rhonda, the second was with his girlfriend his freshman year at Howard, and the last was with well Dr. Isles-Rizzoli. He knew whatever he said wouldn't make a difference these conversations were more about bouncing ideas and then accepting the final decision. There are sometimes that he wished Lauren would have kept the baby. Frost always thought he'd be a good father, even if he had to be a young one.

"Barry the blue frost angel or the golden one," Maura snapped. "We need to make a final decision it's almost eleven thirty and I want to grab lunch for the girls and Rachel before we go. I'm sorry Barry, I didn't mean to be unpleasant, my estrogen level is out of sorts."

"It's alright, Maur. You know I'm here, if you need me," Frost warmly smiled.

"I've only had morning sickness the first two weeks which was luckily in the morgue, when Jane wasn't around. I'm not showing. No one know but you and my therapist. Should I tell Jane?"

"It's your body but she is your wife. I'm not saying she should have a definite say but I think she should be informed. Whatever you decided Jane's going to have comfort you through it."

"Are you speaking from a previous experience," Maura quizzed.

"Three-hundred and fifty dollars isn't worth your soul," Frost sighed. "I was in college and at the time it seem like the most feasible plan. Who wants to be a statistic? You have to tell Jane before she notices, it won't be long. You can't avoid all the drinking we do over the holidays and you're a terrible liar."

Jane was happy to have the house to herself, even if she was slightly immobile. She had her feet up on the coffee table, nursing a ice cold Yoo-Hoo, and watching A Fat Albert Christmas. The only thing she needed to make the cold, lazy Saturday perfect was her mother's peanut butter and fluff sandwiches. Maura kept the detective on a strict diet especially after the self-inflicted hole through her abdomen. She only had indulgences when she was out of Maura's sight or wasn't working which was nearly close to never.

She hid the Yoo-Hoo in a small refrigerator under a blanket, under and behind some boxes that were marked Jane's sports equipment. The idea itself made Jane laugh, most spouses hid bills, affairs, liquor, cigars, porn, not chocolate soda. Jane reveled in the fact that the only secret she and Maura had was the fact there was a secret fridge stocked with a case of Yoo-Hoo. Jane began to laugh wildly until she heard the doorbell ring.

"Ma, I thought you were baking pies all day for the church food drive," Jane grimaced at the surprise that stood on the other side of the door.

"You fell off the roof. I wanted to make sure my bull headed daughter was doing alright. Can I check on my children? I hope you know falling off of the roof is not going to get you out of the Nutcracker. I've always wanted my children to have box seats."

"Box seats to the Sox," Jane rolled her eyes.

"I brought you, your nonna's famous ribollita soup. It always helps you with those frequent accidents. Talking about frequent accidents, why were you dancing on an icy roof," Angela steamed while she smacked Jane upside the head.

"Ow Ma I thought the whole point was not to get injured," Jane grunted.

"That didn't hurt, you get leveled by two hundred pound perps. Do you want to lose Maura with your maverick foolishness?"

"No. Pop and I had a conversation on the roof. I'm going to be a better partner."

"You're listening to Frank the man who left me on the side of the road for hours, when my car repeatedly broke down. Frank who never buys the right cups or bitches when he's not under someone's sink or around somebody's toilet. I love your father but don't listen to him."

"He Pops a good guy Ma. I hate when you rag on him. He's always provided and been there when we needed him."

"You're right, Janie but I don't want you and Maura to have a marriage like us. It took us almost fifteen years to have the love that you and Maura have right now."

"Ma, like I said I'm going to be better. I of all people know I don't deserve Maura."

"I didn't say that Jane. Just because she's filthy, stinkin, rich doesn't mean you don't deserve each other. Money doesn't matter, I taught you that. And if Maura was the daughter of postal workers, her heart would be the same, maybe not her language. Sometimes I have no clue what she's saying. I just shake my head and nod. Her heart honey is all that matters and that's what you should defend and protect with your life."

"Pop said the same thing Ma."

"Did he? If he only practiced what he preach."

"Is everything ok? You're not going to be one of those couples that divorce after thirty-five years of marriage."

"Of course not Jane," Angela said "We're devout Catholics."


	5. Tequila and Turkey Basters

**First thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming because they keep the lights on in my brain. Here is a little crazy, brovado, Jane for you with her skewed logic. This is how two lesbians may unintentionally end up pregnant. **

Flashback…..

It was the first Saturday, the group had to themselves between Jane and Maura moving into their own townhouse in the Back Bay and four homicides. Nobody saw each other unless it was over or about a dead body. It was also Maura's choice for the group activity. Usually she would purchase tickets to some sporting event especially after the wine tasting disaster of '09. Our favorite Boston detectives and street cop decided to swallow all of the wine instead of merely taste it. It ended with a brie food fight and Korsak punching a waiter in the eye. Their only salvation was that they were in Vermont and it was the first time any of them had attended that particular function. The motley crew look like a bunch a teenagers as they all fled into Frankie's truck. She never saw Korsak run that fast not even after a perp.

So the new Mrs. Rizzoli decided that this time she was no longer compromising. Everyone was going to do something she'd be craving to do, Salsa. At first the idea was a hard sale, no one danced and if the Boston Police Balls were in indication of their abilities everyone owned a pair of two left feet. Once she talked about the plethora of beautiful women in tight short dresses and it didn't take long for the guys to agree.

It was a warm night especially for November, comfortably still in the low sixties due to Al Gore's "Global Warming". Jane barely made it home in time to change, she got caught up in a pick up basketball game at the firehouse with her cousin Angelo who was stationed there.

"So sorry Maur," she yelled as she undressed while running for the shower. "I called for a car to pick us up in twenty minutes. I told my brother and Frost we were not sharing. Oh and Angelo and couple of friends from his station said they might join us if you don't mind. Maura did you hear me?"

"Yes, Jane. The car will be here in twenty, we're not picking up Barry and Frankie, and your sexy cousin Angelo is coming to salsa with some of his firefighter calendar friends."

"Something like that," Jane muffled as she attempted to wash he hair and brush her teeth at the same time.

"I hung your clothes up for you," Maura projected as she added rouge to her milky cheekbones.

"Thanks," Jane smiled as she emerged from the bathroom in a loosely tied towel.

The detective's smile did a complete one-eighty when she saw what her wife was wearing. A backless, crimson dress with a low deep v neck line that stopped just below her bosom with a hem two inches above her knee. She also wore some black strappy Christian Louboutin boots with a five inch heel.

"Where's the rest of the dress," Jane squeaked her usual husky, sultry voice seemed pubescent?

"This is the dress. You said it looked great in Saks," Maura whined?

"I wasn't paying attention in Saks. Honey you try on forty dresses every time we go shopping. Honestly by the forth dress, I'm replaying old episodes of Saved by the Bell in my head."

"That's great," Maura chided.

"Maur, you know shopping is not my thing. Just like I know going and playing ultimate Frisbee in the Commons is not yours. I'm sorry," Jane whimpered she went in for the hug but got pushed away.

"You're wet, you have eight point five minutes to get dress before the car get's here," Maura sighed.

"You're right. Hey baby cakes you do look amazing, I mean we don't have to go. You can take your panties off and leave that dental floss on and I would so make it worth your while," Jane grinned.

"Get dressed Rizzoli, eight minutes till the car get's here," Maura smirked.

"So you're wearing the dress," Jane grimaced?

"Yes I am because it had already been pre-approved by my wife. Not to mention it is completely appropriate for the venue. You're not going to be the jealous, over-protective, big bad wife, are you."

"No promises," Jane stated.

The club in Cambridge was packed for just nine-thirty. Korsak and Frost were already throwing back shots of tequila at the table, when the couple arrived.

"Where's Frankie," Jane asked after signaling the waitress for another round.

"He's coming with Angelo," Frost yelled over the music.

Angelo had always been the big brother that Jane wished Tommy could be. Not saying that Angelo was the most stand up guy he had an ex-wife and a baby's mother but family was everything to him. Jane also thought he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen with piercing green eyes, olive tone skin, a square jaw, a mop head of ebony curls, and a thick groomed beard. Not to mention he was six-two and built like an Adonis. During her entire childhood, girls and some grown women use to plague her with love letters, hate messages, and tears for her cousin Angelo Rizzoli.

Frost, Korsak, and Jane were on their third round of shots and Maura her second mojito when Angelo and his group sauntered in. He brought three colleagues with him Vinny, John, and Devon who were almost as equally good looking.

"He did bring the calendar," Maura giggled in Jane's ear.

"Behave," Jane laughed as she kissed Maura's neck.

"You met Jane, John and Vinny" Angelo pointed as he introduced his friends around the table. "This lovely lady in the red is her wife Maura, Maura this is John, Vinny, and Devon. The old guy is Korsak Janie's old partner and the pea head dude in the back who'd been texting his girlfriend ,Frankie all night you know is Frosty B."

The entire group shook hands.

"So you're married," Devon quizzed as he pointed at the brunette detective and the ME.

"Yes," Maura giggled as she held up her ring.

"Shit Rizzoli, that's a rock," Vinny exclaimed "How much OT did you put in for something like that."

"OT can't buy a ring like that, stocks do," Jane grinned.

"You gotta broker, I've been thinking about investing," John asked?

"John you would need money to invest between alimony and child support you barely have enough to buy a happy meal," Devon laughed.

"Way to be a douche, Devon," Angelo scolded "Come on, none of that shit tonight. I want to have a great time with my lil cousins who I never get to see because we're always somewhere saving the city. Maura you look beautiful as always you want to cut a rug."

"Bring her back in one piece, Angelo," Jane warned.

"I like it when you're over protective and territorial," Maura growled in the detective's ear "Remember he's family."

"Whatever, remember he's Angelo," Jane laughed.

They danced, laughed and drank the evening away. Angelo and Maura were a permanent fixture on the dance floor. Not only did their moves command attention but they were some of the best looking people in the entire crowd of hundreds. Jane did get a few songs in with the help of liquid courage but they all ended with her feet being abused because she missed steps and Maura would find her feet with her heel.

Jane and Frost as a pair was much better as they made their own moves on dance floor and stomped on other people's feet.

Devon and Korsak spent much of the night at the table. They shared war stories and hit on the women that passed the table. Jane and Frost returned after another inebriated on the dance floor, Devon proposed a game.

"Jane, can I have a dance with you "wife"," Devon asked with air quotes?

"She has her own mind, I don't own her, and be careful with the air quotes buddy. She is my wife, so says the great state of Massachusetts."

"Yeah but your not a man. You don't know how to handle a woman because if you did you wouldn't let her walk out of the house dressed like a two dollar whore," Devon snarled.

Jane reached for one of the empty beer bottles but Frankie caught her hand before she could lift it off the table.

"Hey mothefucker, I don't know you but if you ever fix yo mouth to say some crazy shit like that again, I'mma break the MGD bottle over your head," Frost spat. "I don't know how they handle things at the fire house but at the police precinct no one would disrespect another officer's wife."

"They're dykes, they're not really married. Marriage is between man and a woman. That fucking bitch dyke is not a man, no matter if she dresses like one. She can't even cum inside that fucking fine piece of ass over there working it for Angelo."

That statement sent Korsak flying from his seat directly into Devon's face "Get fuck out of here. Before I make you get the fuck out. I thought you were an ok guy but obviously you're a first class asshole."

"Yeah MARCH MOTHERFUCKER!," Frost exclaimed.

"The only fucking bitch at this table is you," Frankie seethed. He would have kicked that bastard square in his chest but he was holding his trembling sister.

"Sorry Janie," the guys said in unison.

"Hey it wasn't the first time I'd been called a bitch dyke," Jane exhaled, her boiling blood slightly subsided as she took another shot of Patron. "Hey don't tell Maura it would just make her sad and upset. We still can't go back to Vermont. Pinky swear."

The drunken colleagues all extended their pinkies and wrapped them. When John, Vinny, Angelo, and Maura returned the crew was laughing as if nothing happened. That's the power in playing "a min flat". A game when the bartender lines up four shots of tequila and you must do the entire salt, lime, shot process in fifteen seconds four times. Jane won as was on the edge of being shitfaced.

"Where's Devon," Angelo asked?

"He had to go see about some girl," Frankie lied "Hey Angelo let me talk to you about something," with that he took his cousin by the arm.

"You guys look like a scene from Dirty Dancing," Jane grinned in Maura's ear.

"You appear as if you've won a couple of rounds of "one min flat"," Maura smiled. She sat in the detective's lap and pecked her lips while she finished her watered down mojito. "I want to play."

"You what?," Jane questioned.

"I want to play. It seems like fun especially in this atmosphere. This isn't the Dirty Robber or our living room, I want to give it a go."

"This one's on me," Frost smiled. He waved to the waitress and signaled to line them up.

An hour later the Rizzolis were stumbling into the back of a town car headed to their house. Jane pulled the petite ME closer as the driver navigated through the empty Boston streets.

"Maur did you ever regret choosing me because I'm not rich and not a man. Do you think if Garret wasn't a killer you could be happier," Jane asked?

"Where is this coming from?"

"Devon said some shit tonight that made me wonder," Jane sighed.

"So that's what Frankie was lying about he always clicks his grinds his jaw when he's lying," Maura laughed. "Jane have you ever known me to be an indecisive person?"

"No," Jane whimpered.

"I chose you because you're the only one for me. Penis or no penis, trust fund or no trust fund you are the perfect mate for me. You understand me, you love me, you want me, and you let me be; most people aren't that lucky to have all of those traits in a spouse."

"That has to be the most romantic shit I have ever heard," Jane laughed "Thanks baby cakes you always know exactly what to say."

"Is that offer of leaving the dress on still on the table," Maura growled.

"Hells yeah," Jane grinned.

Now Jane was in the kitchen pouring herself another drink, when she stumbled on R-93674870 stored in their freezer. She took it out but forgot she had done so until she went to grab Maura a glass of water between rounds.

"Maur, I'm going to cum in you this time," Jane yelled from the kitchen. The drunken detective had a Patron inspired plan to regain her sanity.

Maura didn't know what he wife was talking about until she returned with a glass of water and a needle less syringe.

"I'm going to cum in you," Jane repeated as she set the syringe and the glass on the nightstand and grabbed the lube and the strapon from out of the drawer.

"Ok," was all the ME mustered . Jane was in true form tonight and the things she could do with her hips and tongue could put anyone into submission. Plus the doctor was still in haze from the eight double shots she downed only an two hours before.

As Jane grinded her hips against the ME's supple alabaster skin and felt her quiver beneath her, she got her confidence back. Just after climax, she grabbed the syringe and slowly squirted it into her wife's gaping hole. "You don't have to be a man to come in your wife."

**They say you're more likely to commit suicide with a gun handy. Look at the shit that could happen if you have sperm handy.**


	6. Morning After

**This is short. Thank You for the reviews. I promise the next update with be longer and a break from back story? Thank You again for all the reviews. Jane is a funny, crazy, bitch but that's why we love her. Enjoy.**

Flashback…

Maura woke up to the room spinning, Jane was passed out on the floor gripping a half empty bottle of pedialyte and the remote. The ME took several deep breaths before she attempted to swing her legs bed over the edge of the bed. Ten minutes after deep meditation and chants she started to walk. After she peed like a race horse, Maura stumbled to the kitchen and grabbed her own bottle of pedialyte.

It was then when she saw her medical bag spread over the kitchen counter, a spilled bottle of rubbing alcohol and a empty container from the New England Cryogenic Bank. The hungover ME just cocked her head to one side stared at the scene the proceeded with her morning routine. She was halfway through a Vivaldi movement, had drained the Pedialyte bottle, and made coffee before she realized what happened.

"FUCK," she screamed so loud it filled the house.

"Maura," Jane screamed as flew like a bat out of hell with her side arm.

"Jane, tell me about last night," Maura cried hysterically. "Why is R-93674870 container's empty?"

"What, we must have poured it out last night Maura," Jane assured

"Are you sure," Maura whimpered quietly "Make me remember, Jane."

"I got you a glass of water, after round three," Jane smirked "I saw we left it out. SHIT," Jane yelled as she jetted to their bedroom to find the empty syringe next to the untouched glass of water.

"Jane," Maura said nervously.

"We may have had a drunken home insemination," Jane sighed "Maura don't be mad. I was really spooked by the shit Devon said last night. I mean he momentarily made me feel like I wasn't enough for you. I thought I was over the insecure bullshit but sometimes I can't shake the feeling you settled."

"I'm not ovulating," Maura said matter of fact "We should be ok."

"Should?"

"Nothing is a hundred percent. I can make sure by taking emergency contraception," Maura offered?

"No I'm Catholic, I believe that is only for rape victims," Jane shook her head. "I'm not ready for a child. I don't want a baby. What the hell would we do with a baby? I'm sorry I don't want a fucking baby, I'm not saying for forever but not now."

"It's fifty bucks at a drug store, Jane and you won't have to worry," Maura whimpered devastated by Jane's comments.

"Maur, my answer is no but it is ultimately your decision. I don't want to be responsible for another life," Jane exhaled. "I love you, you know that right."

"Sometimes," Maura answered truthfully. "You constantly throw our lives into a whirlwind with your half -cocked schemes. Then you expect me to understand and clean it up. What if I want to keep the baby if we conceive?"

"I said it's your decision, Maura," Jane grimaced cut by Maura's comments.

"One day you're going to have to grow up Jane," Maura spat. "Life is more than a precinct and a batting average."

"Marino wasn't my fault," Jane seethed.

"I never said it was," Maura whispered.

"But I see it in your eyes, the disgust, the disdain especially when you look at my scars," Jane seethed.

"Jane you're being delusional, I love you. If you see anything you would see hurt and concern," Maura cried. Tears started to glide across her milky cheeks.

"So now I'm the bad guy. Ok I'll be the bad guy, I'll be the asshole. You like me better that way so I can be another charity case. You can file me away in philanthropic civil duties."

"You're being cruel. Jane you just made it undoubtedly clear that you don't want to have a child. After you pumped a syringe full of semen into my cervix no less. What do you want me to say, Jane? Do you want me to lick your wounds? You want me absorb all of this to make a perfectly feigned world for you? Everything is not ok. It hasn't been since you.."

"Shot myself," Jane grimaced "You want to bring a child to this dysfunction," Jane coughed as she pointed at herself.

"You devalue yourself too often, Jane. It's getting monotonous, this defense mechanism of demeaning your character. You make it seem like a ridiculous notion that I love you, as is, that I would want to build a family."

"It is far-fetched," Jane sighed.

"I have to get out of here, I can't deal with you when you're on a rampage," Maura spat.

"Where you going?"

"The pharmacy," Maura sighed.


	7. Get ready for the Show

"You're dressed," Maura said shaking the flurries from her coat. She unzipped her riding boots, and hung her coat and scarf. She sauntered into the living room, then snuggled next to Jane who looked like one of Madame Toussad's wax statues.

"I'm dressed, I have been that way for an hour. I've been sitting here watching Home Alone in this wool suit like I'm ten and waiting for Christmas Mass, completely still for the most part with exception of sipping my eggnog." Jane waved a tattered muppet babies sippy cup.

"I can't believe you and Frankie still have a collection of those things. I'm quite sure how the plastic survived after twenty years, not to mention the levels of PCB and carcinogens that must be emitted into every beverage, that also has to be teaming with bacteria between those cracks," Maura rattled off.

"So what are you saying brush my teeth before I kiss you, can do. Hey but Maura the bourbon in this eggnog has to kill something When you drink out of a sippy cup, it ensures no spills,"

"Bourbon has to at least contain forty percent alcohol, rubbing alcohol starts at about sixty percent. I guess it may truly have some disinfectant properties."

"Exactly, We have a couple of hours before the limo, you want to fool around," Jane smirked.

"With a proposition like that who could refuse," Maura smirked.

"How did it go with Rachel and the girls, oh and Frosty B," Jane asked?

"It went well the tree looked amazing which paled in comparison to the sparkle in Danielle and Dana's eyes. Children really provide the magic for Christmas. We made ornaments, at pizza, sung carols, it reminded me, when Zeus and Hera would come down from the mountain."

"Zeus and Hera?"

"It was the nickname I gave my parents because they were leaders in their social circles. I had them up on pedestal like Mount Olympus but December always brought them down the mountain to play with me a commoner."

"Damn you needed more hugs as a kid, Come here baby cakes it's never too late for affection," Jane smiled then gave her wife a rocking, bear hug.

"I remember when the Christmas glint use to be in my eyes but I suppose that is the part of growing up."

"You still have the glint, Maur trust me. I see it every year at the group homes you fund and the infinite amount of Christmas parties. Maura you embody the Christmas cheer because you radiate joy and goodness even when you're unaware."

"Thank you, Jane that's so sweet," Maura smiled, she planted a big wet sloppy kiss on Jane's cheek.

"Eww go take a bath," Jane laughed.

Maura took a deep stretch, then threw her turtleneck, jeans, and long-johns into the hamper before she stepped into the bathroom. When she entered, Ella Fitzgerald was playing over their sound system, Jane lit hundred of tea light candles that floated in clear vases around the bathroom and in the rose filled bathtub.

"Jane," Maura yelled as she slipped into the sweet smelling warm water.

Moments later Jane came into the bathroom the sippy cup still attached the her lips, "Yeah, Maura," she grinned.

"Thank-you baby cakes," she smiled. "Really trying to acquire the biscuit points."

"That's brownie points, sweetheart. I'm not after brownie points, we have a rough time, this year and much of that has been my fault. I just want to make it up to you even if it takes the rest of my life."

"You're such a romantic under that callous, brash, exterior. I'm pregnant Jane, that's why I broke all of the mugs," Maura said nonchalantly "I thought I was just late because of stress with you going back to work, the case load, the fight after salsa night. I've been late before. My cycle completely changed after the shooting."

"You're pregnant, you know this for sure," Jane quizzed?

"I went to Dr. Patel, Renita yesterday just to make sure everything was fine. She drew blood. Renita called with the news just before you walked in with that disaster of a tree. I wanted to tell you then but you were upset about Danny and his children and it didn't seem like the appropriate moment. I decided I was going to inform you last night after your parents you fell off the roof. I'm not sure what the Nutcracker will bring so I'm telling you now."

"Wow," was all Jane uttered as she slid down the bathroom wall to the steamed, damp floor.

"It's more profound than getting the call that you're on a coroner's slab. I'm afraid of losing you in more ways than one. You don't want children, you've made that painfully clear. I'm considering other options, I just thought I should let you know."

"Other options like abortion or adoption," Jane questioned.

"Yes, what are we going to do with a baby. Does that sound familiar?"

"So what are you going to choose," Jane sighed.

"I don't know," Maura shrugged.

The room filled with uncomfortable silence, a rarity for the law enforcement duo. Jane cried and Maura watched her with empathy.

"Why are you crying, Jane," the ME asked cutting through the stifling silence.

"Because I promised happiness, white picket fences, and to be your best friend. I've ruined one of the most happiest moments in marriage, the announcement of a family. I know I've apologized for my reaction after salsa night but I know you still think about it because I do too. I overheard you and Ma yesterday. I proved that my promises aren't worth shit because I promise to put you first last night but I still the hesitation in your eyes to tell me you're pregnant. I saw your face tense as if you were bracing for me to fly off the handle. We can't function like this."

"I don't want this baby to feel like an obligation. I grew up in a household of parental obligation. I need you to want this and not resent me. When you're ready we'll consider," Maura blurted.

"No, I'm not ready, I'll admit that and I freaked a few weeks ago. I was a fucking bitch, asshole, I was just bad and wrong and I'm sorry, again. I want to protect your heart not break it."

"You say these things now, Jane but this isn't something you can change your mind about. This is a lifelong commitment and you have to want this, Jane. I can't force you to want a baby and I never would."

"I'm saying yes,"

"Is that what that was. A macabre slid down the bathroom wall and you reiterating everything that was said in therapy. I know you're sorry Jane, I accept your apology but that doesn't change how you feel. You're sorry that you didn't discuss you're feeling in a more appropriate and gentile way. It doesn't mean you want to change diapers and do early morning feedings."

"You're right but that's why it takes nine months. It gives a couple time to prepare themselves. I have the best parents in the world but it is a Rizzoli tradition that the first born be a an "oops" baby. You've seen Angelo with his children and he had his first child right out of high school. Give me a chance, Maura. I am asking for an opportunity. I understand if you don't, really I do but what can I say to guarantee that you keep this baby."

"Nothing," Maura sighed.


	8. Cracked Nuts

**Thank You for all your lovely reviews. All that I ask is that you keep them coming and coming and coming. Enjoy**

Angela Rizzoli could count the amount of times, she'd had ridden in a limousine and all of them had been funerals. She alerted the block that her daughter-in-law, the doctor had ordered a stretch limousine to take her family to box seats for the Nutcracker. She promenaded slowly down the drive as she ordered Frankie to take pictures of her in the St. Johns gown, Maura had also provided.

Frost pulled up to the Rizzoli house just in time for the shoot, the Rizzoli's were all parading outside like it was prom night. After Angela insisted that the young detective get in a few family photos and the driver was annoyed about snapping multiple shots they left for Jane and Maura's.

"This is nice, I haven't ridden in one of these since my sister Charlene got married," Frost said as he readjusted his tie.

"You boys look nice in your penguin suits, you too Frank," Angela smiled "I love dressing up. Two boys and daughter like Jane , I haven't had many opportunities. I thank the Lord everyday he sent me Maura. Maybe the girls or when Frankie settles will give me a granddaughter that I can take to teas."

"Teas, Ma," Frankie chuckled.

"Why not? This does not leave the limo but I happen to know that Jane and Maura used that sperm bank certificate. Karla Talucci called and told me so," she grinned.

"You gave them what," Frank steamed?

Frankie and Frost lost the color from their faces, instantly they looked pale and sickly. Frost grabbed the one of the bottles of champagne and popped the cork.

"Not tonight, Ma with the baby stuff," Frankie coughed as he handed his mother a champagne flute.

"Please Ang, the girls deal with enough let them have one night off," Frank pleaded.

"I know I'm not a Rizzoli but I'm begging you to let go, at least for now," Frost exhaled as he filled her glass.

"Why are you guys ganging up on me? Is it wrong for me to want grandchildren," Angela whimpered?

"No just not tonight, Ma," Frankie grimaced.

"Fine, I just won't talk," Angela huffed.

"There is a God," Frank chuckled.

Maura stared at herself in foyer mirror, she smoothed her lipstick over her plush lips. She kissed Jane hard on the lips since the stubborn detective rarely used a tinted lip moisturizer. Jane smiled half-heartedly because she was caught of guard.

"You look very beautiful," Jane whispered in the ME's ear as she slipped Maura's cashmere coat on to her shoulders.

"Thank you. You look fetching in that suit. I meant to mention that earlier when I got home but I suppose we had other pressing matters," Maura stated.

"We'll worry about those things later. Tonight I'm giving my wife an evening of normalcy, if that is at all possible with the rambunctious Rizzolis. Maura promise me when we walk out that door we leave everything here. Whatever we're going to discuss or not discuss will be waiting for us, when we get back."

"I think that is the best idea, you've had all week. Jane I love you tremendously and I'm not considering our situation to hurt you."

"I know Maur. I love you too and whatever you decide I have your back a hundred and fifty percent. Wait I know you can't have more than hundred percent when your comparing quantitatively but if you could that's were my support would be."

"So you do listen?"

"Always, most times," Jane corrected.

"Thank-You Rizzoli," Maura smiled as she gently kissed Jane's lips.

When the new Rizzolis walked outside their home, they heard the laughter from the limo all the way on their stoop.

"They finished both bottles of champagne, Mrs. Rizzoli," the driver warned as he opened the door.

"So I told the guy, I guess the shit did hit the fan," Frank laughed which sent the entire car into another bombastic frenzy. They had driven three blocks before anyone could console themselves for a proper greeting.

"Thank you Ma, Pop., Dum, and Dee for leaving us champagne," Jane grimaced annoyed being left out of the joke.

"Relax Janie, I'll buy you a glass when we get to the opera house," Frankie smiled "We needed it, trust me."

"Yeah trust him Jane," Frost second "By the way good evening Detective and Doctor Rizzoli."

"Good evening, Barry," Maura returned.

"Hey, Janie and Maur," Frankie smirked.

"Hi, sweethearts," Frank smiled.

"Hello girls," Angela coughed.

"Hello, everyone," Maura cooed.

"Hi," Jane grimaced, "So what was so funny?"

"You had to be there, Janie," Angela shrugged.

"Yep," the men said in unison.

The opera house was magnificently royal bathed in crimson drapes and intricately designed crème and gilded walls. The Rizzolis were in awe with exception of Jane, who had enjoyed or endured, many performances in the old building. Frost had only been there a couple of times himself, when he was forced to accompany his mother to Alvin Ailey performances.

Jane removed her coat and then Maura's as she followed on her father's heels toward the coat check. Frank being the valiant guy he is had taken everyone else's coat down to be hung away.

"You look beautiful, buttercup," He whispered gently in his daughters ear. There weren't many private moments the old plumber could share with his daughter without his wife barging in. "Maura seems happier than yesterday, have you guys worked things out?"

"Well trust me they can't get any worse," Jane half-heartedly smiled as she knocked on the arm of a velvet chair sitting on the side of the coat check's desk. "She loves me, I love her and I've decided that's all that really matters."

"Good," Frank smiled.

"You look handsome, daddy," Jane grinned "Leave it to Maura to get everyone dressed up like penguins."

"She's a good girl. With her you've been able to live the life I've always wanted for you. Fancy clothes, opera houses, limousines. I've always wanted to take to see this ballet but with three kids and a wife on one income, it amazed me how we pulled off Christmas every year."

"Daddy I don't need any of those things, I'm happy riding in my squad car, in my BPD sweats going to the Robber. All of this tonight is for Maura and Ma. Pop you gave me an amazing childhood, many father's cringe at the fact that their daughters want to be police officers, some even forbade it. You've always supported me and that's better than any elite life. I mean I thought you were going to disown me, when I told you I was in love with Maura."

"You're my only daughter, the apple of my eye. All I've ever wanted for you since the day I held you in my arms is your happiness. Thank God he gave me a daughter who's only concern of diamonds were the one's on a baseball field," He chuckled.

"Yea it is Rizzoli tradition to luck out," Jane smiled as she caught Maura's eye from across the room.

Frankie stood at the bar finishing his second whiskey as Frost handed Angela another glass of champagne and Maura a hot apple cider. Dr. Isles-Rizzoli was busy introducing her mother in law her family's acquaintances, she saw in the busy lobby.

"Slow down, Franco. The Nutcracker isn't that bad, you don't have to be frat boy drunk to endure," Frost smiled as he stared at a worried Frankie.

"I just didn't know that Maura and Jane actually went through with the whole sperm bank thing. I mean usually Janie can stand her ground but shit Ma has a way of wearing everybody down. I should know," Frankie sighed.

"What's it to you, if your sister and Maur got a little man juice? I mean they probably flushed it or something," Frost shrugged as he hoped to downplay his tense face.

"Yeah you're right but if they haven't it could be a disaster. I think I'm going over there tomorrow and flush it myself," Frankie mumbled.

"Ok, you're officially scaring me Frankie. Why are you so upset?"

"It's my sperm Barry. You know I have the craziest fucking mother in all of Boston. Well she comes up with this demented plan while the girls are on their honeymoon. Karla Talucci son Mikey is a lab technician at the sperm bank and so she convinces her son to store my boys on ice down there. Then she buys a gift certificate to the place. So she tells Mikey that no matter what the girls pick make sure my junk goes in the vile."

"What the fuck, I thought the Frosts were fucking manipulative and demented. Why did you even agree?"

"My mother has the amazing power of Catholic guilt. It's so strong it's known to start wars, who am I to stand up to such a beast. She kept going on and on how she wanted to make sure whatever child they had was a Rizzoli. I am so fucked."

"Hey Frankie get it together, you just need to make it through tonight. The last thing anyone needs it put family drama on display, in a public setting."

"Hey man you're right. I mean I know they had to flush it," Frankie assured.


	9. Promises, Promises

**Sorry folks it been awhile since I've updated the holidays are always insane with parties and family obligations. Nonetheless thank you, thank you, thank you for all you reviews. I know some folks have apprehension about the last twist but it is not uncommon for siblings to help each other out with the problems of conceiving. Also let's not forget the Rizzolis are Italian and blood will mean a great deal.**

Maura had reached for her father's hand, during the fight between the Nutcracker and the Mouse King, since her first show at the tender age of five. Even during her brief stint with the Boston Ballet as a child she still

found herself clasping her hands worriedly behind the stage. The last few years, although her father had been there, she reached for Jane's hand.

The ME's and the detective's hands latched together so perfectly, Jane's long slender fingers around Maura's short ones. The blond could always depend on her wife's warm, open palm waiting year after year. The only difference this year was the slight coolness of Jane's wedding ring.

"You ok," Jane whispered, in part of this tradition?

"I am," Maura smiled tightening her grip.

Maura knew from the moment she met Jane that the young detective was a maverick. She knew from the from the moment she bandage the scalpel wounds in the damp basement, it would be idiotic to love her. Maura would be remiss if she protested she didn't know what to expect from Jane Rizzoli. As the Nutcracker stood at the end of the Mouse King sword, Maura tensed. Her mind slipped to that God-awful Sunday when she sprinted from the morgue to the city streets in a pair of Alexander McQueen slingbacks as she listened to her wife scream "Take the shot." Tears began to slid down the ME's alabaster skin.

"Are you alright," Jane asked this time with more concern.

"Yes, just a little cold," Maura whispered as she carelessly brushed away the tears.

"You know the Nutcracker always wins," Jane smiled as she draped her suit jacket across the ME's shoulders.

Jane hated the Nutcracker, loathed most of the night. For starters, she believed the whole production had nothing on the Grinch on Ice. Secondly she hated dressing up in an itchy suit or uncomfortable dress, then having asinine conversations with Boston's elite trying her best not to stick out like a turd in a punch bowl. Lastly she plainly hated the fine arts, symphonies, ballets, operas were all pure torture. Nonetheless, over the past few years she attended more of them than she could count in cities across the world. It was worth it for inevitable squeeze of her scared hand or the head that rested on her bruised shoulder.

A baby wouldn't be a bad thing. She'd always imagined that she and Maura would have a pair of brilliant, athletic boys, that had Maura's kind eyes. Jane figured God wouldn't be so cruel to give her any girls with the mother and the wife she already had. She needed someone to endure them with not add to the fire of shopping, teas, and frilly nonsense. Although, a curly blond princess wouldn't be terrible.

Secretly Jane suffered from long bouts of self-loathing. She never meant to yell at Maura about the potential of being pregnant. Now she feared she may never have a family. Mainly she felt these lengthy moments of self-degredation only about Maura. The shooting changed everything, although she never admit it aloud; it especially changed how the detective saw herself, her life. Waking up with tubes coming out of every orifice, in a sterile hospital room was mortifying enough but Maura was pale, black circles around her eyes, her hair a dishevelled mess. It scared the shit out of the detective, the pain she caused to the one person she loved more than anything. No a house full of children and a lifetime trying couldn't make-up for Jane's broken promise.

_The morning after their wedding night Jane woke up first. Muted sunlight cascaded the room through the thin curtains but enough to catch the shine of her wedding band. Jane wore the most idiotic grin as she stared at her beautiful wife. "Maura Isles Rizzoli," the detective mouthed "How did I get so fucking lucky."_

_"Language," Maura yawned._

_"How did you hear that," Jane grinned?_

_"I guess now that were married I should tell you I am a cyborg," Maura smiled as she sat up in the bed while she draped the sheet around her torso._

_"Funny, I see marriage has left you with a sense of humor," Jane responded._

_"It still feels a little surreal that we are married. Honestly I never imagined you would get married," Maura chuckled._

_"Why," Jane furrowed her brow?_

_"I suppose it's because you always had this island persona. This over whelming self-sufficient air that you don't really need anyone but yourself," Maura said._

_"Are you calling me selfish," Jane quizzed?_

_"No, you are one of the most giving people I know. You are the reason all those girls had a chance to return to university. What I am saying is that even with my limited scope of personas, I never thought you would let anyone love you or behind the walls."_

_"Neither did I but I'm overjoyed it's you. I couldn't have imagined anyone better than you in my wildest dreams.," Jane smiled. "You know I can say the same for you Dr. Isles, I'm surprised you found someone to pass your in depth physical."_

_"Actually it is Dr. Isles-Rizzoli, yes I am hyphenating," Maura quipped "You didn't pass my exam. You don't sleep well, you have questionable dietary habits, you're overworked, unbelievably stressed, and exercising is a pick up game on a basketball court."_

_"Hey don't be afraid to be blunt, Mrs Rizzoli," Jane responded._

_"It didn't matter because I love you. And i rather spend my life fixing your broken noses, than bring with the perfect specimen. Although, I hope there won't be many more broken noses or scars," Maura smiled as she rubbed the scar on Jane's neck._

_"I know you would never ask me to stop being a cop but I promise not to bring you any unnecessary heartache. I will always be safe with backup. No maverick, MacGyver bullshit. Hey but talk to your brother-in-law about the broken noses."_

_"Jane just promise me that you'll remember that you're married to me, not the job," Maura smiled._

_"I know who I'm married to, I got thirty thousand missing from my savings to prove it," Jane laughed "I promise, Maura I know you took the biggest chance in this."_

_"Why do you say, I took the bigger gamble," Maura quizzed?_

_"Because I know that when you leave for work, it is more than likely you're coming home. You don't have the same guarantee with me. I promise this even though I know you'll say it sounds ridiculous but I promise to always make it home. This is a morbid conversation," Jane sighed._

_"After last week with Hoyt and Doyle it is one that we needed to have. You're right. At least for a week we won't be Det. Rizzoli and Dr. Isles-Rizzoli._

_"You sure about the name change. I don't mind taking on Isles," Jane smiled._

_"No my real last name should be Doyle. I'm only hyphenating out of respect of my adoptive parents but I would want are children to have the Rizzoli name. I know that if anything should happen to us, the Rizzolis would be waiting with open arms and unconditional warm love."_

_"Were going to be there. Can we stop with the death talk, Dr. Death," Jane chided. "How about we hop on your parent's jet and go get drunk in Sonoma," Jane smiled._

_"They took the jet but I'm quite sure we can get plane tickets. I should call Ian," Maura smiled._

_"Jane," Maura said "Intermission."_

The detective didn't was so deep in reverie she didn't notice the house lights or the clapping crowd.

"Oh, do you want a drink? I mean cider or water," Jane corrected.

"No, are you okay. You looked flushed as if you're suffering from pyrexia," Maura sighed.

"What?," Jane swallowed.

"Fever," Maura said as she felt Jane's lymph nodes.

"I'm fine, Jesus Maura. I was just a little warm, you know how wool makes me sweat," Jane shrugged. "Relax babycakes this is one of your favorite days out of the holiday's and I will make sure that nothing ruins it."

"Janie," Frankie slurred "Can I talk to you."


	10. Intermission

**Thank You for the reviews. Also I appreciate the folks that stayed with me, after a brief hiatus. I love the awkwardness of this story. It's nice to know there are people who appreciate at the awkwardness of life. Enjoy.**

"You sure, I can't get anything for you, Maur," Jane smiled. Maura noticed a warmness in the detective's eye that she hadn't seen in awhile.

"No Jane, I think I'm going to the ladies' room and maybe buy some Nutcracker paraphernalia," Maura replied.

Frankie slid into the empty seat next to his sister and waited till the entire box was cleared before he began to speak.

"You're drunk, Frankie. Why don't you have the limo take you home," Jane sighed?

"I'm not drunk, Janie. Before I say anything promise me you'll still love me," Frankie cried, tears brimmed his soft chocolate eyes.

"Oh, God you are shitfaced," Jane laughed "If you're not drunk, name all the ninja turtles."

"Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael," He smirked.

"Well I guess you're not drunk," Jane smiled "Ok Frankie of course I will always love you. You are my little brother but what did you do that will make me reconsider my previous statement."

"Ma said that you cashed in that sperm bank certificate," Frankie sighed.

"How do you know," Jane quizzed?

"Mikey is a technician there," Frankie whispered.

"Karla Talucci's son Mikey," Jane huffed.

"Look I thought you would never agree to that bullshit. I suppose we all got pressured by Ma some kind of way. The sperm

you got is mine. I just had to tell you while I still had the nerve. Ma worked out some fucked planned with that retard Mikey Talucci. Just pour the shit out and kill me later," Frankie exhaled.

"Frankie, Maura's pregnant," Jane whispered.

"Fuck, Janie I'm so sorry," Frankie wept. Large unruly tears caught themselves in his stubble.

Jane's mind spaced, it was her fifth existential experience. She watched herself high from the ceiling of the Boston Opera house with the most blank stare. The same one she wore when she found out Tommy was picked up again.

"I'm pissed and I will kill you," Jane exhaled. "But this is the end of the conversation for tonight. We will not discuss this anymore until I'm ready. I promised Maura a drama free night and I'm fucking going to give it to her. Franco just because I'm calm doesn't mean it's over. I'm tired and embarrassed of dragging Maura into my own crazy reality. Tonight she get's sheltered. So sit your ass in that seat and look like you're having the time of your life. Oh and wipe those tears, you look like a bitch."

Jane pulled herself from her seat and headed to the bathroom where she vomited. The combination of champagne, eggnog, and whiskey filled her mouth and nostrils. It took a moment for herself to compose herself as she rested on the cold marble floor. Once she felt she regained the use of her legs she walked out to the sink, where was Maura was waiting with a warm towel.

"I thought you said you weren't sick," Maura cooed.

"I'm not just a bad mixture champagne and my mother's egg nog doesn't really mix without food," Jane covered "Why are you still in here anyway, you left for the bathroom ten minutes ago? How did you know it was me?"

"I think you're the only woman, I saw wearing an Armani wool suit with PRADA boots. Diaphoresis is a common side effect of pregnancy," Maura quipped.

"Dia..what. English just for tonight, sweetheart."

"Constant urination," Maura smiled "We can leave if you are ill. You don't feel warm, although my hand to your forehead isn't exactly medically sound."

"And miss those sugar plum fairies. Not on your life," Jane smiled "I'm fine, Maur. I just need some seltzer water."

"I do commend you for not getting any of it on your shirt," Maura smiled as she wiped the smudges of upchuck from Jane's face. " You are Queen of the porcelain truck. I have a wisp for you."

" It's porcelain bus. Thanks, where would I be without you," Jane replied?

"With Agent Dean or Grant, I imagine. Although, I'm not sure if they would wipe vomit from your lips."

"You are hilarious, the answer is lost Maura. It's funny that a walking encyclopedia wouldn't know the answer to that one. So for future references, I'd be lost without you."

"You're really the charmer today. What happened?," Maura quizzed.

"Nothing that matters," Jane replied "Come on they're blinking the house lights."

The couple settled into their seats and Maura slipped her hand into Jane's. Then the ME rested her head on the detective's slender shoulder. Maura inhaled deeply it was the first time in her pregnancy, she felt it was a chance that everything would be ok. She had always considered herself lucky or blessed. Although she didn't have the most loving adoptive parents, they were wealthy and afforded her with every opportunity of success. The alternative was a woman who's name she didn't know and the mobster Patrick Doyle. Eventually the love she lacked came in a 5'10, olive tone, raven haired, brash, crude, detective woman.

The alternative was a tall, dark, handsome, wealthy murderer. Everything in the doctor's life managed to solve itself, needless to say she never believed in Murphy's law.

Maura knew that something was wrong. Frankie asked to talk to his sister and minutes later she's in the bathroom vomiting. It didn't take a MENSA member to deduce something from that conversation had upset Jane to regurgitation. Maybe Ma finally got the courage to leave Pop, although Maura thought her constant complaining was just feigned for attention. Whatever it was Maura saw that Jane wanted to wait till later to vent. "God knows she hates those sugar plum fairies," Maura thought "Hopefully all Jane needed was dinner."

Clink was the perfect place to end the awkward but drama free night, Maura thought as Jane opened the door to the restaurant. Maura reserved on of the corners that the restaurant was famous for because it location was a former jail. Korsak was waiting for them in the lobby area.

"Korsak," Frost smiled "I see you got off of your shift in time to eat. Fat ass."

"I had to cover for Patterson his mother-in-law is in town. As a newlywed he needs to put some smoozing time, if he wants a happy marriage. Plus I never really been a ballet kind of guy but thank you for the offer Mrs. Rizzoli."

"Maura bought the tickets, I didn't," Angela shrugged.

"He was talking to Maura, Ang," Frank shook his head.

"Oh, Maura I'm so sorry. It's probably because I've been the only Mrs. Rizzoli for almost thirty-six years."

"Ma really I'm getting use to the change myself."

"Speaking about mother-in-laws they can be real bitches," Jane shrugged.

"I thought you liked Karen," Frankie asked? His first words since his box seat confession.

"I do, wrong mother-in-law," Jane spat as she shot daggers at her mother "Ma how is Karla Talucci?"

"We are not doing this here," Frank said calmly "We are going to have a nice dinner, we are going to be civilized towards our gracious hostess tonight the beautiful Dr. Maura Isles Rizzoli. I am not going to be a ringmaster so there will be no circus. Got it Rizzolis, Angela, Junior, Jane, Maura, Barry, Vince. This will not be the forth of july."

"Yes sir," Jane whispered.

"Ok Pop," Frankie replied.

"Sure Frank but you do realize you daughter called me a bitch," Angela steamed.

"Not tonight, Ang," Frank replied.

"Of course, Pop," Maura said confused.

"Thank-you," Frost sighed.

"No problem Mr. Rizzoli," Vince laughed.

After Mr. Rizzoli put his foot down, the party was seated in a cozy little nook. The lighting was slightly dim but the groups faces were lit up by the candlelight. Jane made sure she sat far from her mother and brother and Frank made sure the dynamic duo was far from Jane's reach. Frost made sure he sat next to Frankie just in case his partner lost it. Junior would be in need of protection. The young detective slipped his blackberry from his holster and typed.

"Fuck Franco you are the biggest fucking idiot that I ever met. I SAID NOT TONIGHT." Frost texted

"You told me to tell her and I had to do it while I had the nerve." Frankie replied

"So you couldn't still have the nerve tomorrow?" Frost responded

"No, it was kind of now or never. She took it pretty well. I mean she doesn't want mess up tonight for Maura." Frankie wrote.

"I guess you're safe for now. I feel sorry for Angela. Jane is pissed look at the bulging vein from her right temple."

"Shit last time that vein was that big she broke all my hockey equipment."

"Let's hope she doesn't slit your throat with your skates."

"I know, Maura's pregnant. I don't want to be a father."

"I know and you're not going to be a father, Jane is. Remember Maura is Jane's wife."

"Right, I'm going to be a Jerry Springer uncle/sperm donor. When I actually have kids they will be cousins/siblings. I fuckin hate my mother. How did you know?"

"I'm Barry Frost keeper of all the twisted Rizzoli secrets."

"Boys put the phones away. You're being rude," Frank commanded.

"Sorry," Frost and Frankie said in unison.

Five bottles of champagne later, the tension within the room was a faded memory. Maura liked watching her family get trashed, she reveled in the comedy. First Frank would say the most unappetizing stories about being a plumber, then Angela would rant on about some embarrassing story about her kids, then Jane would tell an embarrassing story about her brothers, then Korsak would say some interesting anecdote about Jane's rookie years, Frankie would tell a Frost/Frankie exploit, and Frost would tell some horrible story about his sisters. Although, the ME had no idea what was actually happening, she was happy that they all decided to take a break. Jane kept her promise, it was a wonderful magical night.


	11. Family Ties

**Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank you for the reviews. Anais Nin said "We don't see thing as they are, we see things as we are." I realize that not everyone will see things from my perspective but kudos to the folks that do. Enjoy!**

Jane woke up early before the sun. She shimmied out of Maura's embrace, hoping not to disturb the blond beauty. The detective dressed in a warm sweater and a pair of worn Levi's. She grabbed Jo's leash and took the little terrier for a walk,in attempt to clear her mind. It didn't work and after fifteen min the little pup was begging to go back inside from the harsh winter.

When she returned home, the pup ran to cozy up to near a radiator. The tired detective checked on her wife, who must have been exhausted because she hadn't stirred from the position in which Jane left her. Feeling too restless to remain in the house, Jane returned to the streets. She loved walking around Boston in her rookie days, she covered entire Burroughs with one Matchbox 20 CD.

Jane ended up at a small church, one she would frequent when she worked the Back Bay neighborhood. No one knew that for years she would light a candle and pray for her brother Tommy's welfare everyday. Jane begged God until his last arrest. Something died in her that day, her faith. She believed that there was no God. Who could be so cruel to leave their creations to be raped, sodomized, dismembered, destroyed. In fact, it had been exactly three years from the last time she prayed for Tommy and the first time she pleaded for Maura's return, that day in the morgue.

After the shooting she found herself occasionally begging to this imaginary God if only for the fact it gave some comfort. Hopefully she wasn't the only idiot in control. So here she was standing outside of St. Christopher's just in time for morning Mass. She walked into the small chapel doused her head with some Holy water and took a seat in the back. She must have been the youngest parishioner there by thirty years.

_Is she going to leave me, after I tell her this insanity? No I suppose you're not a magic eight ball. I think I'm going to kill my mother and brother, is that your way of sabotaging my marriage? Is it true you hate me because I married a woman? No I don't believe that. You may have not chosen to save my brother but you saved me. You answered my mother's and wife's prayers. Jesus Maura's prayer. I heard it in ICU, although I never told her. What am I suppose to do? Why can't you respond to me send a text message, email, telegram, Facebook me anything. My mother and brother have betrayed my trust. I'm not sure if I want to resolve any of this. I'm tired of fixing things and breaking them. Maura truly is the best thing. I know I haven't treated her as if she was. I pulled off last night, turned the other cheek like you're always talking about. I'm not sure about forgiveness. I just don't want to lose my wife maybe it's time I lost my family._

After her prayer, she brushed off her knees from the dusty red kneeling bench and rested on the shaky wooden pew. Jane listened some what to the sermon and pretended to sing and recite as she had done as a child. She rubbed the St. Michael shield around her neck. If spirituality was real, the purpose of Christmas, and if God did exist, she would not lose Maura in this.

The detective stopped by a local cafe, grabbed the New York Times and bag full of pastries and fresh squeezed orange juice. As soon as she stuck her key inside the door, she felt her iPhone vibrate, she glanced at the picture of Maura that popped up. It was a photo of Maura and Jo during a picnic in the Commons.

"I'm home, Maur," Jane yelled as she set the pastries on the side table and undressed from her outerwear.

"Jane," Maura whimpered.

"Maura what's wrong," Jane screamed as she ran.

"I had the most horrific dream. I dreamt that Frankie apartment was on fire and you and Angelo just watched it burn to the ground. You didn't help him, the only one that tried was your mother. She tried to fight through the flames but eventually they swallowed her up like the building and Frankie. Jesus Jane I don't think I can manage another Rizzoli disaster. I think one a decade is far too much. Where were you? I reached for you and you were gone. I mean it's seven o'clock on a Sunday morning. Did you get a call? I didn't get a call."

"I'm sorry Maur. I should have left a note, I went to Mass," Jane said flatly.

"You went to Mass? Now I'm more worried than I was last night. What did Frankie say to you last night? Are your parents getting a divorce?"

"No," Jane smiled half-heartedly in an attempt to settle the heightened situation.

"Is it about Tommy? He promised he would show up for dinner and Christmas Mass. Why did you go to church?"

"I always been a good Catholic. Well as good as I could be. The first time, I noticed my brother had a problem. I prayed and lit candles fervently, constantly that I would get my brother back. Tommy is five years older than I am. He was my hero until I was sixteen. But I prayed I lit over almost three thousand candles for my brother. When he went in the last time I had given up on him and God. I began to only go to church for Christmas and Easter. I no longer participated in Lint. I became completely faithless. I guess with the responsibility of my own family, there this part of me that needs to believe I'm not the only one holding the reigns."

"It's perfectly normal to be spiritual. I was raised Catholic maybe not as devout as you were raised. But I pray. Statistically people who have some form of religion are more happier or fulfilled than those who are agnostic. I'm not exactly sure if it's real or not but I know something changes when I meditate even though there is no concrete data to back it. Faith, Jane is amazing thing. What we put our faith in often determines our success or failure."

"Do you have faith in me?"

"More than you could ever comprehend. Are those pastries from Gordon's?"

"Yes, I left the orange juice in the foyer. Oh and Arlene sends her best. Do you mind if we skip Sunday dinner at my parents. I made

a reservation for us at the Savoy for six-thirty. It is your advent day present."

"Sure Jane."

"Maura would you love me no matter what? Would you stay no matter what," Jane said shyly.

"For better or worse." Maura smiled as she waved her wedding ring "We will talk about Frankie and why you called your mother a bitch in the very near future?"

" Absolutely. Today I need a little time to sort something out. I will be back in time for dinner but let's just enjoy breakfast."

"Whatever it is? The mystery it can be solved, worked out, and settled. I always fear you forget the strength of human resilience."

"Where would I be without your logic to keep me grounded?"

"Lost."

"Absolutely."

Coffee. She met her brother at the same Charlestown diner, they'd frequented since they were teenagers. Their initials were still carved into the

the second booth from the back. JR and FR was here 1995. He was still her little brother. The smell of stale diner food and old coffee grounds permeated the air.

"You fucked up," Jane spat.

"I know," Frankie responded.

"You can't make this up," Jane shook.

"I know," Frankie cried.

"We need our space. I still need to talk to Maura," Jane sighed.

"I know," Frankie cried.

"Please Franco stop crying. We all had our part in this. And I love you but I think right now I hate you more. Come over Christmas Eve and then get lost. It's Maura's decision if whether she wants you around or not. I want to slap you but I'm exhausted Franco. Too spent to send Maura through one of our family ordeals. She doesn't deserve it."

"So are we over," Frankie said.

"I don't know. It's whatever Maura decides. She means more to me than anything," Jane sighed. "If she never wants to see you again than neither will I."

"Janie come on. I'm your brother . lo sono la vostra famiglia. lo sono il tuo sangue."

"Is that why you agreed to make sure whatever child, Maura and I had was a Rizzoli. You wanted to make sure the kid still had my blood. Are you fucking stupid? If you had those concerns you should have talked to us not participate in some Ocean 11 scheme. It's our choice. She's my wife. Just make sure you stay the fuck away from me until Christmas Eve. Don't come in the bullpen and we're not coming over to Ma's."

"You're not going to hit me."

"Surprisingly no. I have a baby on the way. Knowing you have a child coming gives you a weight of responsibility that you can't even imagine. I have to be a better person, a better role model. If I kill you, drive this butter knife through your jugular like I have been fantasizing about for the last fifteen min. I won't get to see my baby outside of a maximum security prison."

"I am sorry, Jane. I don't want any parental rights."

"Parental fucking rights. I went to a sperm bank and thought I was getting the sperm of a astrophysicist not some two-bit beat cop. You have no

fucking parental rights. If something like that were to ever cross you mind I would fucking sue you. What you and Ma did was not unethical but it's fucking illegal. Parental rights," Jane scoffed. "Go away."

Rage is a peculiar emotion, how quickly it builds and pours over anything in it's path. Jane tried meditating on her way to her mother's house. It was a little after one and she was sure her father was in front of the Pats on television and her mother was dicing something for dinner. Jane took deep breaths as she navigated though the familiar neighborhood streets. When she pulled up to her parent's house, she checked her face in the rearview. She was shocked to see her bloodshot eyes and tearstained cheeks. Jane hadn't noticed she was crying.

Jane opened the door and snuck to the living room to see her father. Frank had one hand wrapped around a beer, the other around the remote

and his full attention on Brady's Hail Mary pass.

"Janie what's wrong," the old plumber whispered as he slipped his arms around his only daughter.

"Everything," Jane exhaled. "I'm not going to come around for awhile. You are still welcomed to see me at home or work or the games. Daddy

I'm still your little girl."

"What is this all about sweet pea?"

"You gotta ask your wife or your son. I'll call you soon Daddy. I promise." With that Jane pulled away from her father's embrace.

Jane walked slowly to the kitchen, pushed the swinging kitchen door with delicate care. She took her last deep breath, released just enough tension to give slack to the bursting seams. Angela was chopping green peppers, as she expected.

"Jane, you're early. Are you here to apologize," Angela smiled "What's wrong?" The older woman's countenance dropped to her knees.

"I'm not you Ma. Why do insist on making me you? I'm not a high school dropout who married a plumber because she got knocked up. I'm not an unfulfilled housewife who spends her life torturing her children because in her sick twisted mind the her way of living vicariously. What the fuck is wrong with you are you in leagues with the devil. Being around you is like hell, knowing you is hell. Did you ever think about anyone but yourself." Jane spat.

"You will not talk to me that way, Jane. I am your mother," Angela steamed.

"No you were my mother. You stop being my mother when you forced my little brother to cum in a cup. Then hatch a scheme with that fucking idiot Mikey Talucci. IT"S MY LIFE. MY FUCKING WIFE. OUR FUCKING CHOICE. I'm tired of you judging and trying to control my choices. lo sono il tuo sangue. What does that mean? I am your blood. You have potentially destroyed my marriage and you have ended our relationship because of blood. Whatever grandchildren you got you should have been overjoyed whether there were apart of our bloodline or not." Jane yelled.

"You have no right to judge me. You have never walked in my shoes. I gave you every opportunity, I could. I've always wanted you to do better than me. I have never been jealous. I didn't flinch when you married Maura. Although, I still struggle with the fact that you are gay. You weren't going to disappoint me with my grandchildren."

"So you're disappointed that I married Maura."

"She's a lovely girl but she's not what I pictured. I love her like she was my own but you owed me for this understanding."

"YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE!. I don't own you anything. I've paid you my gratitude. Stay out of my life. Tomorrow I'm getting a restraining order against you. Don't come near my house, Maura, me. I promise I will not hesitate to lock you up." Jane seethed.

"You're a bitch, Jane. You have always wanted things your way." Angela screamed!

"Yep well I'm a bitch that is having a baby. Maura's pregnant. I swear you will never see this child, that you worked so hard to create. Maura is my blood. Maura is my family." Jane spat


	12. Baby Mama Drama

**Thank-you for all the wonderful responses. I'm glad there are people who love this story and can identify with this story on some level. I love writing it. It's chock full of drama and I think I may have officially killed all the Disney aspects of Rizzoli and Isles. My Rizzoli and Isles are so fucked who know what will happen next. Thank You again for the support. It is a tremendous encourager. Lastly thank you LittleSpooky. LENT is season of fasting, abstinence, and penitence from Ash Wednesday to Holy Saturday. Lint is lose fabric particles between your toes and belly button. Hey I'm a shitty editor so keep your grammatical comments but ALWAYS bring it to my attention if I misspelled something. Now back to our scheduled programming. Enjoy! **

Jane needed a beer, whiskey, tequila, bourbon anything really. She thought about the Robber but she knew the place would be crowded because of the Pats game. The detective just wanted a quiet place with cold beer and high definition television. She found herself parked on the side street of her new partner.

"Jane," Barry smiled warmly before a swig of pale ale. He was dressed in a charcoal suit and tie.

"Frost," Jane returned with a half-hearted grin. "Frankie, here?"

"Naw, he's working someone's shift today, so he can have Christmas Eve off," Frost replied.

"You look nice. I mean you always look nice. God knows I hate how Maura rambles on about how well groomed you are."

" Well I just made it home from church and my mother's Sunday dinner. Maura rambles about my grooming habits. Huh how bout that," Frost sighed in reverie "What's with the suit bag, are you bringing another suit for Christmas Eve? I love your wife but she has purchased enough formal wear for all of us, for a lifetime."

"Huh, what? Oh no I have dinner later with Maura. I thought I'd change over here because I don't want to go home," Jane sighed.

"Hey no need to explain Rizzoli. The beer is in the fridge and the Pats are down two touchdowns and on the forty yard line. Hey but we still have a quarter left to play. It is amazing what can happen in fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, thanks Frosty B," Jane smirked as she headed for the kitchen.

They sat in comfortable silence as they finished off a bag of Doritos and a six pack. Occasionally one of the detectives commented on the game or yelled or screamed at the unaware players. Secretly Jane prayed she wouldn't break down in front of the young detective and need and new partner. Frost submerged in his own private thoughts prayed that another Rizzoli wouldn't share a secret with him for the rest of the year. Maybe if he was lucky not even the next year.

Time floated away unnoticed, Jane was happy for the break until her alarm went off at five-thirty. She had one hour to prepare a speech, herself, and reach the Savoy. When she noticed the streets had become lightly dusted, Jane called Maura's favorite car service to pick her wife. Although they were both Boston natives, Maura really detested driving in the snow.

"Your shower clean," Jane shrugged?

"Yeah, thanks to Korsak losing that pool game to me and having to foot a month worth of cleaning services. I don't know why the man bets me, I always win. Towels are in the closet that in there. And before you make the joke, I don't have a girl or toys hiding in there."

"I guess you are slightly more perceptive than I gave you credit for Frosty B. If you could only keep the upchuck to two dead bodies a year, you may be a decent detective."

"Funny, Rizzoli," Frost laughed.

"Now or never, Janie" Jane said to herself as she put the car in park. The detective craved for a cigarette like a fiend, even thought the brunette hadn't smoked since she was a teenager. The calmness she regained on Frost's couch flooded from her pores like monsoon with every step she made towards the restaurant. By the time Jane reached the maitre'd, she was inexplicably anxious and sweaty.

"Rizzoli," Jane stuttered, she barely got the three syllables through her teeth.

"Right, this way ma'am," the thin blond man responded "Your party is already here."

The short walk from the restaurant's front door and the table Jane was giving herself the worst pep talk imaginable. She just kept repeating the phrase "Shit happens."

"Jane," Maura squeaked with delight which sent the detective's heart down to her Kenneth Cole boots. "I'm so excited we haven't had Mediterranean food since I don't when. I been dying for paella. This baby has been dying for paella. You know if a fetus could make a request. You are so intuitive." The ME raddled.

"Hi, babycakes," Jane winced. Maura looked amazing she wore an emerald silk blouse, that caught every glimpse of green in her hazel eyes.

"What's wrong? I know you had a fight with Ma because I called for her for a bruschetta recipe. Your father answered, he sounded sad and said she wasn't there but I could hear her screaming in the background," Maura cooed.

"Don't call her Ma, Maura," Jane sighed.

"Why, I think it is endearing? I thought you liked the fact that I called her Ma. Your mother and I became very close after the shooting," Maura said.

"Because she's not your mother and she sure as hell isn't mine anymore," Jane spat.

"You can't be serious. You always overreact after one of your tiffs," Maura smiled.

"This wasn't a tiff," Jane sighed.

"So is this the future conversation," Maura winced?

"Rizzoli's protect each other. Especially their wives, they protect the family with their with everything, their life."

"I know Jane, I've changed the dressing on that bullet wound enough to know Rizzoli familial dedication."

"Sarcasm, it's the most serious conversation of our entire marriage and finally she learns sarcasm."

"The most serious conversation of our marriage," Maura quizzed.

"lo sono la vostra famiglia. lo sono il tuo sangue," Jane said quietly as if she had repeated a scripture.

"I am your family. I am your blood," Maura shrugged "You and your brothers and your cousins all have that tattooed on the inside of your arm. I believe it was on a trip back to the original Rizzoli home in Napoli. I am aware of the saying. It' s still doesn't make any logical sense to me."

"Maura I've fucked up tremendously," Jane vented.

"Language," Maura quickly chastised. "We are not at the Dirty Robber."

"No listen to me please, Maura. I've been a fucked up spouse. I have, I'm so aware. It's so bad that it is beyond apologies. I can only pray you let me spend the rest of my life making up these past eight months. If you don't, I understand, I haven't protected you, watched over you like I promised my family."

"Ok Jane you are scaring me," Maura cried?

"When you thought about having children, did you ever consider the fact that they wouldn't have the Rizzoli bloodline?"

"Yes, it crossed my mind. I know how important lineage is to your mother and your Nonna."

"Did you ever think about using a Rizzoli donor," Jane whispered?

"I thought very briefly about asking Frankie. When I say briefly I mean a millisecond, the whole donor/uncle situation seemed too complicated? Why are you asking all of this?"

"Mikey Talluci works at the cryogenic bank that we got the sperm. My mother convinced him to switch whatever sperm we ordered with Franco's giz. So you are carrying a Rizzoli. My mother wanted to make sure of that. I was completely unaware of all of this. Frankie told me last night at intermission. It's the reason I called my mother a bitch, threw up, and went to Mass this morning."

"How can you be sure," Maura stuttered? "How do you know that Mikey Talucci actually put Frankie's specimen in our vile?"

"I'm not, we won't be sure until the baby is born. I mean I would talk to Mikey myself but he's in some rehab in Arizona. I know in my heart, you're carrying Frankie's baby."

"No matter the source of the sperm, the baby I'm carrying is ours. Jane and Maura Rizzoli's. Jesus, this is a lot to absorb before tapas. I'm angry and sad and afraid at all of the same time. I don't think I've had this many emotions flood me all at once, not even when I was covered in your blood and they had the defibrillator attached. What did you say to Angela?"

"I told her not to ever come near me or my family again."

"Frankie?"

"I told him Christmas Eve and then after that it's up to you. You are my family. You are my blood."

Maura fumbled with the straw in her seltzer water as she stared off into nothing. Jane's last comment sent the ME into a deep fog. Jane waited patiently her heart beat further out of her chest with each passing minute.

"Are you going to leave me?" Jane stuttered as she broke the fragile silence.

"No, I don't know. I'm not sure if I can spend a lifetime not knowing what insanity tomorrow will bring."

"Maura I promise, white picket fences, barbecues, and prep schools. I'd…."

"I love you, Jane. I've decided to have this baby, I just need to decide if you will be in the picture. We are so unstable and our lives are so unstable. Thirty weeks of projected gestation may not be enough time for us to work things out. I don't need to be overtly stressed. I'm pregnant! I always imagined I'd be treated like a princess not a talk show guest. I feel like I'm on Gerald Spranger."

"Jerry Springer, Maur," Jane coughed.

"You choose to correct me now on popular culture!" Maura spat.

"I will treat you like a princess. la mia principessa."

"I never want to hear Italian again. Stop speaking Italian, all freaking Italians are insane. And I hate gnocchi. I hate making it, eating it, I hate the smell of the dough. It's bloody disgusting. You have to leave. I'll pack some things for you and stay at Frankie's house. Or at least stay somewhere where I can find you. Please let me freak out and not have to find you in a dark corner of self-loathing and binge drinking."

"Frankie and I aren't on speaking terms. I'll stay with Angelo. You don't have to pack my things I'm not going summer camp. We are separating."

"We're separating," Maura whimpered.

"That's what it means when a wife asks her spouse not to sleep at home."

"I guess you're right."

A heavy silence so thick it needed to be cut with a chain saw stormed over the table. Jane was near tears and Maura was already crying. Then there phones rang simultaneously.

"Rizzoli," Jane huffed.

"Isles-Rizzoli," Maura sighed in midst of composing herself.

There were two bodies in a dumpster, outside a bar near Fenway.


	13. Alleys, Dumpsters, and Right Hooks

**This entire chapter is dedicated to Breezie531 because you have always read and commented on my stuff. I believe you actually dig my stories almost as much as I do. Last night or rather this morning your comment scared me. It may have been the lack of sleep but I decided to shoot our a quick update before NYE festivities. So everyone thank Breezie531. Thank you for all the reviews. Thank you for the reviews. Um did I say thank you for the reviews. This is short. Enjoy! Oh I think I'll sell out and give you a little Disney for the New Year but the next update.**

"The temperature must have dropped 10 degrees," Jane thought as she pulled her toboggan tighter over her ears. The parking garage wasn't far, half a block maybe but it felt like a mile in the biting wind. "At least it didn't really snow. Who wants to deal with a fucking dead body and I can't feel my legs, not that I wasn't already numb."

The detective opened the door to her cruiser, dropped in the driver seat and began to scream. No words just a deep outpour from her soul, a nasty sound. After a couple minutes, she realized that Maura was still waiting for her to bring the car around. When Maura emerged from the restaurant's door, Jane hopped out of the car so fast she beat the doorman to the passenger door.

"This isn't really my fault," Jane whimpered as she held the black crown vic's door.

Maura didn't reply she just listened to the Ray LaMontagne playlist Jane was playing from her iPhone. Her favorite song from the "Gossip in the Grain" album was playing, "Let it Be Me". Maura quietly sung with the lyrics. "That's when you need someone, someone that you can call. When all your faith is gone, feel like you can't go on. Let it be me, let it be me. If it's a friend you need, let it be, let it be me, let it be me, if it's a friend you need let it be me."

"Our wedding song," Jane sighed.

"Jane this is our fault," Maura stated "Yes we got caught in your mother's web of lies. Nonetheless, I let you insert me with a syringe of now unidentifiable mystery sperm. I did Maura Rizzoli. Frankie or Angela didn't fill that syringe, you did. Just like Frankie or I didn't pull that trigger. You have your reasons and I have mine, why WE were so careless, reckless, and irresponsible. Jane realize, when I have this child there will be no one to point fingers at but us. I'm not pregnant because we lovingly chose decided to go to cryogenic bank, chose a donor, and then had a pleasant home insemination. We went because your mother nagged us and I'm pregnant because of your bravado and my inability to say no to you when I'm inebriated."

"I said I would leave," Jane spat.

"Now you're angry. I'm tired of these disasters being everyone's fault but yours. What kind of example is that to set for a child? I don't want you to leave. I want you to fulfill all these promises. If I am your family, if I am your blood prove it with your decision making, with your actions. I'm hormonal and crazy. You should be rubbing my feet and getting me pickles and soufflé."

"Pickles and ice cream," Jane shrugged?

"I want pickles and a Grand Marnier soufflé. Jane this is it. If you want to be here with us," Maura paused as she gently rubbed her hand over her stomach. "I need you to grow up. I need you to own your mistakes outside of your jacket."

"Do you still want me to leave," Jane asked shyly.

"I told you what I want but I hoped you more attentive on what I need. We need you but not like this," Maura cried as opened her car door to the unforgiving frigid air.

Emerald City was a dive bar in Fenway. The neighborhood mainly consisted of students and recent graduates. The entrance of the bar was in a piss stained alley and only dope fiends and alcoholics frequented the place. She knew the rat infested dump, not from police work but from dragging her older brother out of bar brawls or drunken stupors.

"Janie, tell these guys to get out my face," Mr. Perkins yelled. The seventy year old owner and barkeep stared down Korsak and Frost.

"Relax, Perk, come talk to me. Tell me about the bodies in the dumpster," Jane cooed. The old man scoffed at the men as he walked toward Jane.

"I don't know, those kids use to come in with your brother Tommy. I think you guys were from the same neighborhood. Fuckin shame. How is Tommy?"

"Clean, I guess," Jane shrugged. "Perk I don't know why you keep this place open, poisoning these young college students."

"Yeah, well someone needs to teach them the world aint no bed full of roses. The wizard of Emerald City is just a man with a needle or a bottle of whiskey," Mr. Perkins smiled with his green teeth.

"I know where to find you Perk, if I have anymore questions," Jane spat.

"You sure do, sweet Janie with a gun," the old barkeep sung.

"A reunion with your Grandpa," Frost laughed as gestured for Jane to come the crime scene.

"Not today Frost," Jane grimaced.

"Enough said, you look like dinner was a shit storm. Well we have two bodies one of a man who has been identified as Michael Talluci and one of a woman who is still a Jane Doe. Lacerations to the chest and neck. Someone who severed the guys fingers."

"Michael Talluci are you fucking serious," Jane interrupted. She shook as she peeked in the dumpster. "Fuck Mikey you were suppose to be getting better in Arizona. The woman is Theresa Fitzpatrick his on and off again girlfriend. I mean the guy kind of lost control a few months ago until then he was a functioning addict. A whole lot better than Tommy could ever be."

"I'm sorry Jane," Frost sighed.

"Your sorry and I'm sorry. Where is CSI to bag all this shit up? We need to take everything from the dumpster. I don't see a trail of blood so I'm guessing they were killed in there. Shit I hate this fucking alley, lot of bad memories."

"Here comes Maura's team," Frost said.

"Yeah, where is Maura we drove here together. I thought she stopped by the coroner's van because she didn't have her bag."

"She must be still at the van. I just saw Frankie head in that direction," Frost said nonchalantly. He didn't realize what he just said until he heard the furious click of Jane's boots. "Shit," he yelled as he chased after his partner.

"Really Frankie you are testing my patience," Jane grimaced as she interrupted the conversation.

"I was just apologizing," Frankie whimpered.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my wife. No one wants to hear your fucking apologies save them for Ma," Jane spat.

"Jane I want to hear his apology," Maura said flatly.

"You know what Maura I'm sorry for what me and Ma did it was wrong. But I'm even more sorry that my kid has to be raised by unforgiving bitch like Jane. She never did respect family."

The world flashed white for Jane, when she regained her vision her knuckles were bloody and Frost was pulling her off of her brother. Maura screamed something but she hadn't regained her hearing. The world sounded like the inside of a Conch shell and aired sense of the ocean.

The first thing she actually heard was Frost saying "Rizzoli get out of here. I'll call you later. Go home." Jane looked for Maura but the ME was crouched over her brother tending to his wounds.

"Maur, I'm," Jane stuttered.

"Jane just go home. I'll be there as soon as I can," Maura grimaced.

After Jane had sped away, Maura checked her surroundings. The staff was always short on a weekend and most officers were either at the opposite end of the block or around the homeless trashcan fire. After all they were behind the large van.

"I don't think anyone saw this," Frost said as he was too looking around. "Frankie you are a fucking idiot." The young detective scoffed.

"Rizzolis don't turn their back on family," Frankie replied as he held Maura's handkerchief to his bloodied nose.

"I'm so tired of this family shit," Maura screamed!

He words sent both men into a shocked stare.

"What about Tommy? You and Jane turned your back on Tommy," Maura blurted.

"Tommy's different. He had one to many chances," Frankie said.

"You won't report her will you," Frost questioned?

"Of course not, Rizzoli's never turn their back on family. They take bullets for them, invite their crazed girlfriends into their apartment to be bound and gagged. Go home Frankie. I'm the superior officer and I will talk to your supervisor. I'll tell him you had family issues," Maura grimaced.

"Maur, I'm really sorry," Frankie whimpered. "I don't know what came over me. I guess it's the fact that I'm pissed I might have really lost my sister."

"Everyone's sorry," Maura exhaled. "Let's see if you are all sorry enough to pick up the pieces. She is my blood, my family. She belongs to me and this baby. Franco she is our heroine now."


	14. The Thing About Disney Endings

Jane sat in the middle of the closet she shared with her wife. She stared at her empty worn Samsonite carry-on. The weathered piece of luggage seemed out of place stacked next to Maura's Louis Vuitton luggage set. Even the Tumi luggage which Maura used for international travel or short business trips overshadowed the detective's suitcase.

Jane hadn't chosen a stitch of clothing to pack, rather she spent the last thirty minutes teetering between sulking and depravity. It was in this moment of disdain, the brunette detective had a decent idea. She glimpsed at her watch and figured between paperwork and the bagging the scene she only had about ninety minutes until Maura returned.

"How the fuck do you make a soufflé," Jane grimaced as she rolled up her shirt sleeves while she made a beeline down the stairs. Jane rummaged through the pantry and every cabinet as she gathered all the ingredients to the recipe. Maura had previously downloaded a recipe app on Jane's phone when she declared a Italian free month in August. In between physical therapy and therapist sessions Jane would search the oddest recipes she could find and Maura would make them. The detective lined all the ingredients at the end of their island only to be dismayed that didn't have any pickles. Jane stared at the clock on the wall and sighed "I can make it to Shaw's and back."

/

"Drive slow and take the long way Barry," Maura half-heartedly chuckled.

"It's not as bad as it seems," Frost cooed. "It could be worst?"

"How exactly could it be worst? I am married to a masochist or an idiot, I haven't decided because Jane seems to be determined to test my faith in her. I am pregnant and Jane is lukewarm to the idea. I may be potentially carrying, my wife's brother's child because my mother-in-law surreptitiously manifested a plan to exchange sperm at a cryogenic bank. Lastly, the only man who could bring some clarity to this convoluted situation is now laying on my slab. Please, Barry how could it possibly be worst?"

"She could have killed Frankie. I'm surprised he didn't spit out a tooth," Frost said flatly.

"I guess it could be worst," Maura sighed.

"Hey it seems that fighting is a game where everybody is the loser. My grandmother use to always tell me that when I was steaming and ready to fly off the handle."

"It's a Zora Neale Hurston quote," Maura recited. "I don't want to fight with Jane. I don't want Jane to fight with her family. I don't want to fight with anyone. After all it's Christmas in six days, where is my goodwill and cheer? I'm buying the Rover, Frost. I was going to ask Frankie to go be my buffer as I haggled but.."

"It's not exactly the best idea. I can go any day except tomorrow. I promised Jane that I would help her with something," Frost smiled.

"This is such a mess," Maura whimpered.

"A thing is big when time and distance cannot shrink it. I know Hurston said that. Maur, trust me it's not that bad. Time and space will heal all wounds. Did I ever tell you about my sister Rhonda?"

"Nothing except she has two sons which you adore," Maura smiled.

"My sister Rhonda got pregnant with my nephew when she was seventeen. I was nine. The baby's father was my uncle Roger, my mother's sister's husband. I've seen fighting, bloody noses and broken hands by people who shared a last name because of self-centered indulgence. I've witnessed it's destruction, my family feuded for a complete decade over this. They wouldn't even come to my grandfather's funeral and was because of their unwillingness to forgive, the old man had a stroke. Everybody deserves a chance at redemption. Cuz fighting is a game where everybody is the loser."

"So what happened, what ended the feud after only ten years," Maura questioned?

"My aunt Audrey bought a house in which she got a raw deal. The seller lied about a lot of things and the home inspector she hired was shoddy. Well you know that Rhonda has to be one of the best real estate attorneys in Boston; ipso facto everybody had to humble themselves for a Disney ending. Situations don't seem so pressing when you realize that you are about to lose the one thing you worked so hard for because of pride. My aunt Audrey had lived in apartments until she was in her mid-forties, all she wanted was a house."

"So you believe I should forgive the Rizzolis," Maura quizzed.

"I think it takes more than a village to raise a child. You of all people know the pain of missing family as much as I do. Everything is not unforgivable but this situation is damn near close. Nonetheless everyone deserves to know their roots," Frost exhaled.

"What about Jane," Maura questioned as Frost pulled the car in front of the townhouse.

"What about Mac, Cheese? You guys will work something out. Jane loves you more than anything and you know it. She's just crazy like her mama," Frost laughed.

"Thank-you Frost for being my wise little brother," Maura whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"Anytime, Mrs. Rizzoli," Frost smiled.

/

"Jane," Maura called after she opened the door. Otis Redding blared over the sound system while Maura's nostrils were filled with the scent of vanilla and oranges. "Jane," the ME tried again. She quickly hung her coat and scurried to the kitchen to investigate.

"Shit," Jane winced as she burned her hand on the hot cookie sheet where her mini soufflés were resting. She didn't notice Maura standing on the outside their breakfast bar.

The ME turned down the music in the kitchen which finally caught the detective's attention. It melted Maura's resistance and anger to see her wife dusted in flour and roux. There was a platter of ten different pickles sitting on the breakfast bar and a bottle of Orangina.

"That fucking Frost is a mensch," Jane smiled "Twenty minutes on the dot."

"Hi," Maura grinned warmly, she walked to the detective and brushed flour from cheek and kissed it endearingly. "What is on the menu, Chef Rizzoli?"

"This evening we have for starters a pickle plate. Pickled eggs, kosher pickles, indian pickles, dill pickles, pretty much any pickle I could find because you didn't specify which kind you wanted. Then we have grand marnier mini soufflés which we should probably dig in right now because the recipe says serve immediately."

"Of course," Maura laughed.

"Of course," Jane giggled "So let me grab you a plate and a glass and my full attention. Have a seat, babycakes."

"Maybe I should make more demands," Maura teased as she stuck her fork into the fluffy dessert.

"Don't hesitate to ask for anything," Jane smiled.

"I love you," Maura gushed.

"I know and I'm going to try my best not to make it seem like the worst decision in the world," Jane exhaled.

"This is good. This can't be your first try, I mean it's tender and light."

"It is my first try. I figured I better learn to make something other than gnocchi because it's banned. The lady of the house despises it," Jane laughed.

"Jane," Maura exhaled as she scraped the last bits of custard from the bottom of the dish.

"You don't have to explain, Maur. You can if you want to but you don't have to explain."

"Thank-you," Maura sighed.

"I'm so sorry Maura. Frankie just set a blaze under my ass. I tried to hold my composure but I blacked out," Jane whimpered.

Maura didn't reply instead she slipped from her seat and turned up the volume. Otis Redding's "I've Been Loving You Too Long" had just begun. She took Jane's scarred palms into her soft ones, then gave the detective a quick kiss. Jane pulled the ME's petite arms around her shoulders, the wrapped her arms around Maura's slender waist. They began to slow dance in the kitchen a midst the broken egg shells, spilled flour and sugar and dollops of fallen butter.

The smell of Maura's perfume, the warmth of her embrace, as ME quietly sung sent Jane into weeping. They were soundless tears Jane didn't moan, whimper, or stagger her breath but she wept. They danced for four more songs although Jane's hands were stiff and in pain and Maura's feet were swollen. Nonetheless, the newlyweds needed a lover's rock something to physically and mentally remind them of their insatiable demand for intimacy.


	15. Monday,Monday

Maura took a shower while Jane cleaned up her experiment. After the kitchen was somewhat clean, most of the dishes in the dishwasher, the counters wiped, and the floor swept, Jane took Jo for a walk. The quiet neighborhood look like a Norman Rockwell painting, the ornate Christmas wreaths that hung from each door. The lit candles that sat in the windows, it was an amazing sight when everything was dusted with snow. It was the first time in a long time that Jane felt that maybe she and Maura had a chance. At least for now, she felt like she wasn't walking on eggshells.

"Shower's free, ; )" Her phone vibrated with a text from Maura. Jane cut her walk short and returned to the house. When she entered their bedroom she caught Maura in front of a floor length mirror with a pillow under her flannel nightgown.

"And even with an imaginary belly, you are still so fucking hot," Jane teased which startled Maura and caused her to drop the pillow.

"Shower, Rizzoli! I don't want crumbs of flour in my bed," Maura scoffed embarrassed by what Jane witnessed.

"Maur, I can already see the glow. The next twenty-nine weeks are going to be the best ever. I'm going to make sure of that; stinky briny pickles and liqueur souffles every night," Jane cooed.

"Shut up, Jane," Maura laughed wildly "Thank-you for giving me what I want and need tonight."

"My pleasure sweetheart," Jane smiled as she pulled Maura in for a tender kiss. "I'm going to shower, now."

Jane carried a bottle of peppermint oil as she emerged from the steamy bathroom. She wore a ratted old thermal and a even more tattered pair of flannel pajama pants.

"I swear I've bought you maybe ten pajama sets that you never wear. But every night I can expect you to come to bed like I've found you under a bridge," Maura smirked "What is with the peppermint oil?"

"I'm going to rub your feet. And I do wear the pajamas when these are dirty. Plus you like me better naked anyway. At least I like you naked better. Oh and in my Sox's jersey. And when you pull out the french lingerie with the silk corsets and garter belt. Or in those infamous gold silk pajamas and the purple and black ones. Oh and when you wear that sexy little flannel number right there. That long nightgown that looks like it belonged to my Nonna," Jane rattled.

"So you think I'm sexy in whatever I wear to bed," Maura quizzed?

"As long as you're in my bed, you're absolutely breathtaking," Jane exhaled as she licked her lips.

"Cute," Maura smiled as she laid her feet in Jane's lap.

"So do you know what you want," Jane shrugged as she poured some of the oil in one hand and began to work on the right foot.

"I want a baby with all the appropriate number of chromosomes, a healthy gene sequence, and maybe one with the Rizzoli raven hair," Maura smiled.

"I want a boy," Jane grinned "Oh and I want a healthy baby too"

"I wouldn't mind a boy but I would really like a girl," Maura gushed.

"The sex doesn't matter, all that matters is that we are good parents," Jane said. "I would never want to put my child through what we are going through."

"I agree," Maura whispered "I know it's early. Have you thought about how you're going to reconcile?"

"Reconcile with who," Jane spat.

"Your family, Jane. I'm nowhere near being ok with what your mother or Frankie did. Yet I also know this can't last forever. If Frankie is the father, than I would want our child to know the Rizzolis."

"How about Lorenzo; I've always like that name or Giuliana," Jane replied.

"You're evading the question, Jane," Maura huffed.

"I don't want to think about it right now. I'm trying to remember all the pressure points in the foot," Jane sighed.

"Fair enough but I just wanted to put in your thoughts," Maura replied. "By the way, this feels amazing."

"I know, God Bless Youtube. You can find out how to do just about anything on there," Jane chuckled.

"You want to fool around," Maura shrugged.

"No, after I get the stink of your feet off my hands, I'm going to bed," Jane laughed.

"Thank God, I am exhausted," Maura chuckled. "I thought maybe you wanted too because of the special treatment and things are going well. Also it has been a few days."

"Maur, I did those things because I love you and you wanted them. I didn't do them to get some ass tonight. But I am tired as a dog and I might fall asleep in the middle."

"Nice, Rizzoli," Maura laughed.

/

Jane woke to the sound of the ringing doorbell which caused her to jerk and grab her gun out of the nightstand. After she registered the cause of the noise, she quickly grabbed her house coat and slippers. "Shit, it's 6:30," Jane mumbled softly as she could without waking Maura. Jane sauntered, in an attempt to reduce the amount of squeak as she descended down the stairs. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes before she stared out of the peep hole. Her heart dropped when she identified the figure outside of her door.

"Pop," she half-heartedly smiled.

"Hi, sweet pea! Sorry it's so early," he returned the disheartened grin.

"Come inside, daddy it's so cold outside," Jane ushered her father in the foyer "Coffee," she called over her shoulder.

"Regular Maxwell House. None of that fancy stuff you and Maura try to get me to drink," the plumber sighed.

"So what's on your mind?," Jane shrugged.

"Mikey Talucci is dead. I have a blubbering Karla Talucci on my couch. I got a call from Murray that Frankie and Tommy are drunk and disorderly at the Robber. Frankie's face looked like he got in a fight with a freight train. Your mother won't talk to me, all she saying is that she has no daughter," Frank blurted. "What's going on; for the first time I feel the world is crashing and I still don't know why?"

"I thought she'd be woman enough to tell you. Dad you know about the sperm bank certificate?"

"Yeah"

"Did you know Mikey worked at that cryogenic bank?"

"Yes, why does that matter?"

"Ma convinced Mikey to switch whatever sperm Maura and I chose with Frankie's. Maura is pregnant and Mikey is dead."

"Did you kill Mikey?"

"No what kind of crazy question is that," Jane retorted. "I'm the lead detective on his case."

"Did you hit your brother?"

"He called me a bitch and said he was sorry I would be raising his kid, in front of Frost and Maura," Jane said.

"I'm going to have a talk with Ang and Frankie. Janie don't worry about anything," Frank cooed. "I'm sorry about what happened sometimes your mother can be a real meddling bitch. I may need a place to stay, after my talk."

"Daddy our spare bedroom has your name on it," Jane smiled.

"Yes, Pop you're alway welcomed here. Morning everyone," Maura yawned which startled father and daughter.

"Good morning, beautiful," Jane smiled. "How about an omelette?"

"Good morning, Maur," the old man smiled "I'm sorry about everything. And I mean everything. You are by far one of the sweetest little girls I've ever met. I'm sorry my family had made a mockery of your goodness and kindness. Don't fret sweetheart, Pop's going to take care of everything."

"Ok," Maura sighed as she placed a kiss on the plumber's cheek.

"Alright girls see you later," Frank shrugged.

"Pop, the coffee," Jane shrugged.

"Make it to go sweet pea. I got a job in Providence today," Frank sighed.

/

After Jane closed the door, she yelled "How about that omelette, beautiful?"

"No time, Jane. Although, I would love to have breakfast; we have a double homicide, remember," Maura smirked.

"Yeah Mikey Talluci is dead. Tommy was closer to Mikey than he was to either me or Frankie. I mean Mikey use to be a permanent fixture at our house growing up. It almost seem surreal that he's dead. Mikey had his faults but he wasn't a bad guy just too easily influenced. He may still be alive if he wasn't friends with my delinquent brother," Jane sighed. "We have to find out who did this. Soon too because I feel like the entire neighborhood will be on my ass."

"I haven't received the tox screens or started the Y incisions on either of the bodies. But I did document twenty-three stab wounds on Michael's body and three of his digits are missing. Ms. Fitzpatrick had forty stab wounds and her throat was slashed."

"Seems pretty personal. Mikey was a two-bit hustler. He graduated with a Chemistry degree from UMass if you can believe it. Once he was researcher on how barbiturate attached themselves to cell walls or something like that. Well until the drugs began to disappear. I'm surprised he got a job in another lab."

"How about I make us one of my famous breakfast shakes," Maura smiled?

"With flax seed, wheat grass, and aloe. Oh my I love it when my beautiful wife spoils me," Jane laughed.

"Whatever," Maura chuckled "Just go get dressed."

"Alright," Jane smiled before she offered her wife a sweet kiss. The soft kiss morphed into hot passionate one with dancing tongues and biting lips.

"Stop, Jane," Maura gushed her milky skin was flushed red.

"Why," Jane whimpered?

"Because that's how you got me knocked up in the first place," Maura grinned.

"Did you just say "knocked up"?," Jane laughed "I don't know what's more amusing the fact that you've found your sense of humor or the jokes. I love you, Mrs. Rizzoli."

"I know, now go get dressed," Maura said sweetly.

Fifteen minutes later Jane flew down the stairs like a bat out of hell. Her belt was unbuckled, her shirt was mis-buttoned, and she only had on one boot.

"Whoa slow down Lewis Hamilton," Maura yelled. "Breakfast and come here you look completely disheveled."

"Lewis Hamilton? When did you start watching Formula racing. Wait, no time but I want to know. Frost just called we may have a witness in the interrogation room."

"I dated a Formula 51 driver in boarding school. Come here and let me fix you," Maura stated. She buckled Jane's belt, fixed the buttons and collar of her shirt, and helped her into her suit jacket. "I guess you look fine," Maura smirked.

"I'm a cop, not a model," Jane huffed. " Thank-you for straightening out my clothes. I guess I will keep you," Jane smirked. "Is it ok if we drive separately. I can see if Korsak can pick you up."

"I'm fine, Jane it's three inches of snow outside. I think I can manage in a Mercedes," Maura chided "Go, oh and don't forget this," Maura said as she stuck the cold shake into Jane's right hand.

/

"Richie," Jane stuttered as she walked into the interrogation room. "Jesus is the whole neighborhood involved?" Richie lived next door to the Tallucis since Jane could remember. The red head, blue eyed man was the third musketeer in Tommy's trio. Unlike his friends, Richie was the only one who made something of himself. He was a principal of an elementary school in Somerville.

"So you are a big, bad detective, Janie," Ritchie smiled.

"Yea almost for eight years now. How have you been? I haven't seen you much around the neighborhood since.."

"Well since my mother died. You know me and my Pop, never did see eye to eye. I heard that Tommy is out. Even got a job working in a kitchen in Cambridge," Richie replied "Jesus, Mikey's gone," Richie's voice cracked. A few tears escaped his eyes but became tangled in his fiery red beard.

"You have some information about what happened?" Jane exhaled.

"Mikey called me drunk last night. Said he need to borrow five hundred dollars for an abortion and a plane ticket. He said that Terry was pregnant and he didn't want a crack whore to bear his child. We met at Perk's place, you know the Gem. Anyway Mikey and Tommy have always been brothers to me and even though I know they need help I just can't turn my back on them." Richie sighed before he took a sip of coffee from the styrofoam cup.

"So I met him there." Ritchie continued as he brushed another fallen tear. "God I hate the Gem it was even more grimier and shittier than it was back in college. Mikey kept shaking and looking over his shoulder. I just knew he was high or crashing. I was sitting there with a dirty glass of whiskey trying to talk some sense into him. Why did he skip treatment in Arizona and why was he still hanging around Terry? Then two guys walked in they looked pretty young early twenties maybe. They both had shaggy brown hair and were about six feet tall and skinny as a rail. Mikey spotted them before, they saw them and ducked under the table. Within five minutes they were gone. When Mikey finally sat up from the disgusting floor, he replied they were "associates"."

"Did you happen to hear a name," Jane asked somberly?

"Everyone greeted them as B-boy and Flash although I don't know who was who. I should have stayed brought him to Karla's house at least. But Charlotte would kill me if she knew I saw Mikey, let alone lend him money. You know how wives can be. By the way congratulations, I saw the pictures of the wedding on Frankie's Facebook page."

"Thank-you, Richie," Jane sighed. "We are going to get these bastards."

/

Maura walked into the morgue with her briefcase in one hand and a tumbler filled with green tea. It was the first time in awhile she felt that things weren't teetering on the brink of disaster. Of course things weren't perfect she had a fifteen pound turkey coming for Christmas Eve dinner and potentially no one to eat it. "Did I just think about dinner plans," Maura mentally scolded herself. "I'm becoming more like my mother everyday. Speaking of mothers."

Maura saw Angela holding a petite woman with horrible blond highlights that was sobbing inconsolably. "Mikey, Mikey," the woman wailed, although her lab assistant had already covered the body.

"My condolences, Mrs. Talucci," Maura said somberly.

"Karla this is my daughter-in-law, Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli. She'll find out with Jane who did this to Michael," Angela stated. "She is the best medical examiner in all of New England"

"Thank-you Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura said curtly. "I must start on my work. Daniel will take you upstairs to finish the paperwork. Mrs. Talluci we also have some pamphlets on some really great support groups in the area."

"I understand Maura," Angela said "You may think you have a right to treat me coldly. But you will see my point of view the moment you deliver."

"Mrs. Rizzoli, this is the most inappropriate time to discuss this. Your best friend has just lost her child, her only child. Please concern yourself with people who need your attention, instead forcing it on others unwarrantedly. You were wrong, becoming a mother will never change that fact," Maura said flatly.

"She's not coming back, is she?"

"I don't know. Jane has her own family to worry about."

"I still love her and you Maur but you're not going to get an apology. I did what I had to do."

"You should go to Mrs. Talucci," Maura replied.


	16. Dumpster Diving Memories

**Thank-You for all the reviews especially the last few chapters. I value everyone's input and it is encouraging. The next few chapters will highlight the source of the Rizzoli dysfunction with a spoon full of honey to take the bitterness off. Anyway, Enjoy!**

"Home," Jane exhaustedly sighed. Too tired to take off her coat she collapsed on the couch, pulled out her iPad, and glanced at her notes. The day had been full of memories. She found herself walking through the same tired, old hallways, hole in the wall establishments, and abandoned buildings; as she did as a teenager searching for her brother. Jane had only seen Tommy once since he was released from prison. He came to the hospital with a handful of wilted grocery store flowers, after he found out she'd been shot.

Ten hours of hitting the pavement in the unforgiving Boston winter yielded nothing but a few dead-end leads. She and Frost had found B-Boy and Flash. They were nothing but two lazy pharmacy students which paid Mikey to write their pharmacokinetics term paper which he stiffed them on before finals. Not to mention they had a solid alibi, they were both at Mass starting the nightshift.

"You're home," Maura cooed as she sat in Jane's lap.

"Yeah sorry I missed dinner. Why are you still up; you need as much sleep as possible," Jane smiled as she rubbed Maura's belly.

"I never sleep well, when you're out in the streets working on a case," Maura whispered. She kissed the detective's lips gently. "Pops here, asleep in the spare bedroom"

"Pops here," Jane shrugged as she redistributed Maura's weight. "I guess he made good on our offer. That means he talked to Ma and Frankie. Did he say anything?"

"No, but I didn't ask. He got here about nine. Pop needed a hot shower and a hot meal not some in depth conversation about what everyone has spent the entire weekend discussing. It's almost like raping a dead horse," Maura stated.

"Beating a dead horse, babycakes. Who rapes horses," Jane chuckled.

"A South Carolina man was given three years for sodomizing a horse," Maura said flatly.

"Really," Jane shrugged. "I don't know what frightens me more the fact that Argo got it up the ass or the vast sea of knowledge that is swirling around your head."

"Argo," Maura quizzed systematically cocking her head to one side.

"Xena's horse," Jane smiled.

"Xena that's the television show which you hid the DVDs like porn. I found them under our bed in a box labeled "tools". I thought I was going to find something good like a Girlfriends Video or something from the Suicide Girls."

"What, wait? I'm way too tired to have this conversation but we will finish it. Like maybe in your office around lunch," Jane smiled.

"Yea we haven't had afternoon delight in awhile," Maura grinned.

"Afternoon delight, ewww, my dad use to sing that song every afternoon when he would pick me up from field hockey practice," Jane winced.

"Sky rockets in flight, afternoon delight," Maura sung.

"Stop, don't make me put my foot down woman," Jane demanded.

"Afternoon delight," Maura continued. "Please be waiting for me baby when I come around."

"Alright I'm putting my foot down," Jane teased. She picked Maura up and placed her on the couch beneath her. Jane slid her hands beneath the flannel nightgown, then clasped on to the underwear that laid beneath.

"We can make a lot of lovin before the sun goes down," Maura teased. "Thinking of you smoking up my appetite looking for a little afternoon delight. Stick and stones together make the sparks ignite."

"Keep singing, Dr. Rizzoli," Jane warned. Then Jane pulled off Maura's underwear in one smooth swoop. Before Maura could respond Jane was already face to face with Maura's sweet spot, slowly parting it's lips with her own.

"Jane," Maura stuttered. "We have a bedroom and your father is just upstairs."

"I know but this is my house. I told you I was putting my foot down just take your punishment," Jane mumbled.

"Oh, right there," Maura moaned.

Jane stayed down there beneath the warm, red flannel gown until Maura splashed the detective's face with her waterfall. The detective returned to the surface with a satisfied grin which quickly turned as she heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Oh, Janie, your home," Frank smiled. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I can't sleep I thought I would make myself some warm milk."

"Hi, Pop," Janie stuttered.

"You know what Pop, let me make that milk for you," Maura yelped as she sprang from the couch and sprinted to the kitchen.

"Thanks Maur," Frank said as he took the vacant seat on the couch next to his daughter. "Janie don't cry. Your mother and I always have disagreements about you and your brothers. She will come around like always."

"I not crying, Pop," Jane said as she rubbed her moist face. "I mean I'm done crying," Jane lied.

"Actually I'm glad I got this break. I haven't really been able to spend a lot of time with you because Frankie was at the house during that whole shooting fiasco. Maura took care of you well."

"I know you would have come around Pop if you could," Jane smiled.

"Pop, your milk is ready," Maura chimed as she handed the old man a green mug.

"Well I let you girls get some sleep, it's nearly one," Frank shrugged.

/

"God does answer prayers," Jane laughed as she closed their bedroom door.

"What makes you say that," Maura quizzed?

"Because my entire life my father has always kissed me before bed. I was praying to God and a thousand Saints that tonight would be an exception," Jane chuckled.

"That would have been wrong and disgusting," Maura winced. "Why are you laughing Jane?"

"To keep from crying," Jane grinned "I feel if I stop and truly think about how fucked this Christmas is shaping up to be; I may not be able to stop the tears."

"Aww, sweetheart, come here," Maura cooed. The ME tugged off the detective's coat, then her suit jacket. Maura unbuttoned Jane's shirt, unbuckled her pants, pulled off her long-johns and underwear. Then the blond lead the beat detective to the shower which she turned to the perfect temperature with a remote. Maura removed her own nightgown and entered the large shower with her wife and began to wash her. After the ME was satisfied with her job, she dried both of them off and handed Jane her tattered sleepwear.

"Coming home to you is by far the best part of my day," Jane smiled as she settled under the covers. "The only thing that makes coming home to you better is to know I get to do that forever."

Maura wrapped her arms around the thin detective, "You're sweet, babycakes. Get some sleep, we both have an early morning." Maura kissed the exposed nape of Jane's neck, before she drifted to sleep.

_Jane had the weight of the world on her mind, she felt she should fall asleep. Maura's embrace warded away Hoyt dreams but not the ones about Tommy. Not even Frankie knew about the dumps and dilapidated places, like Revvies in Roxbury or Uptown Express in Charlestown; Janie would search to find Tommy. "Shit, Uptown Express made Emerald City look like the fucking Ritz," Jane thought as she pulled Maura's hold tighter. Eventually the detective drifted into a slumber._

_Jane had been searched for her older in every dump she could remember. When she saw it was near morning and her brother's room was empty she hopped into her car, a rusty old Volvo. The only place she hadn't checked was the Uptown Express, a basement club in an alley in Charlestown. The combination of vomit, blood, and stale beer hit her nostrils as soon as she opened the door._

_"Tommy, here," Jane grimaced at the bartender._

_"In the back," the bartender spat._

_She walked through cat calls and the grabby hands of addicts and drunks to find her brother slumped on a couch. His eyes were glazed over and his lips were burned._

_"C'mon Tommy, Pop and Ma are going to be looking for you," Jane shook as she tried to move her brother. "If they find you, you're definitely going to get kicked out this time," Jane warned._

_"Hey guys, this is my seventeen year old kid sister, Janie. Next year she's going into the police academy. So make sure you don't narc around her," Tommy slurred. He wiped his hand through his greasy shoulder length bleach blond hair with dark exposed roots._

_"Tommy, Please it's our cousins, Anthony and Jamie's first communion, our parents are the Godparents. Please Tommy come on, I got your suit in the car," Jane pleaded._

_"Fuck Ma and Pop, they don't really care about us. They're to busy arguing to realize we exist. And Ma is the phoniest fucking Catholic I ever met. She's fucking evil, Janie one day you'll see. One day you stop taking the bullshit and stop trying to please them and everyone else. You can't save everyone. Although, I know that's why you want to be a cop. Solve Uncle Tommy's case, so Daddy will see you as a hero. Ma'll tell you that you're worth something. That shit is not going to happen if you save the world. So don't hold your breath," Tommy laughed._

_"Tommy get your ass up," Jane demanded as she fought tears._

_"Alright, Alright Kid sister, Kid sister wherever I go you're gonna go. Kid Sister, Kid Sister, Kid Sister and me," Tommy sang "Remember when I use to sing that you, when you had nightmares."_

_"Yeah Tomas come on," Jane said as tears fell across her tan cheeks._

_"TOMMY YOU SCHEMING FUCK," A loud voice hollered behind the smack of a kick in door. "Where the fuck is my money?" It was a tall, fat, awkwardly pale man in a black leather coat screaming._

_"Yeti, I got it for you tomorrow," Tommy stuttered._

_"It was tomorrow yesterday," Yeti yelled as unhooked his gun from his holster and slapped it across Tommy's face._

_Jane shuddered at the spray of blood that flew from her brother's mouth. "How much does he owe you," Jane cried_

_"Two hundred dollars," Yeti spat._

_"I got the money," Jane whispered. She ran to her car and pulled out two hundred dollar from her glove compartment._

_It was money she saved for Field Hockey camp from her job at Foot Locker. When she returned to the dark, dank back room Yeti was kicking the shit out of Tommy who was coughing up more blood._

_"Here motherfucker. Get the fuck off my brother," Jane spat as she threw the money. Shocked by her own bravado, she swept her brother up with one arm and carried him to the car. Tommy was laughing wildly the entire time. His face bloodied, his torso bruised, the drunk laughed uncontrollably like he'd heard the funniest joke._

_/_

"Rizzoli," Jane belted unsure how she transitioned from sleep to an answered phone call.

"Hey Rizzoli, sorry it so late or early but we got a guy down here with some information about the Talucci/Fitzpatrick case. He said he'll only talk to you or Grant," Carter the third watch front desk officer called.

"Yea, does he look legit," Jane muttered not wanting to leave the warmth of her wife or bed.

"He's in a naval suit. Say his name is Prichard."

"Donovan Prichard," Jane quizzed.

"Yea, Rizzoli. He says hurry, he has to catch a plane to Maryland to ship out."

"Tell him, don't move get him some coffee. I'll be there in fifteen."


End file.
